Kushina of the Whirlpool
by nimuaithewitch
Summary: Kushina was raised in Uzushio; it was her home. When she is forced to move to Konoha, she struggles to understand her new path. With the friendship she finds in a certain blonde, she finds a home in Konoha and becomes one of the most powerful kunoichi of her generation. In his final moments, the 4th Hokage told his wife "You made me Hokage." Who was the woman who made a man Hokage?
1. Chapter 1: Uzushiogakure

**Hello all, I'm not much of a writer, but I've been daydreaming about writing this since Kushina's character was introduced. I've always been a bit disappointed in the character development of the girls of "Naruto," (they're all so bad ass! I wish they got more "screen time," so to speak) so I wanted to take a stab at writing about my favorite character's past.**

 **This story will focus on Kushina and will eventually focus on the romance of Minato and Kushina as well as the Third Shinobi War. I plan to create some non-canon background stories just because we know so little about Uzushio, Whirlpool, and Kushina's family, but I'm hoping to stick to canon otherwise.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Uzushiogakure_**

 **The Present**

The war was over. The Allied Shinobi Forces were healing and going home to their families. Villages were recovering and rebuilding and a time of peace was being ushered forth by the creation of the Shinobi Union. While the matter of Uchiha Sasuke still rested in the hands of the union, life was beginning to return to normal for Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto himself was not sure what to consider normal. He grew up alone and came of age on the battlefield. His life had been war until now. Without the war, all he had left was his friendships and Konoha. Although he'd been ordered to rest and heal, he couldn't help but busy himself with assisting with the injured, offering input on the newly formed Shinobi Union, and assisting in rebuilding Konoha.

As another day of hard work came to an end, he surveyed the village from the top of Hokage mountain; it still looked broken, but slowly the ruins were being overtaken by new buildings.

He thought of his mother, Kushina, and of her village. It had been reduced to ruins as well, but when the fight was done, there was no one left to rebuild it. Naruto wondered what Uzushiogakure was like. He imagined open waters filled with fishing vessels and children swimming. His curiosity began to poke at his mind. He knew nothing about his mother's home.

* * *

 **The Past**

Uzumaki Hayate darted from tree to tree in the hills surrounding Uzushiogakure. He spotted one of his shadow clones five hundred feet to the east. He paused on a wide branch and cupped his hands to make the sound of a fish owl. The clone stopped and made eye contact with him. Hayate nodded his head to the south. The clone nodded. Hayate produced another clone that continued north while he moved slowly and silently towards the south with the other.

As he moved, he could see where Takako river, glistening in the afternoon sun, turned into the bay and emptied into the ocean. The village rose around the water. Hayate smiled at the sight.

His shadow clone began to descend out of the trees towards the forest floor. The forests here were filled with dense pine, but through the trees, he spotted a flash of brilliant red; it seemed his opponent had finally found him.

"FOUND YOU!" Boomed his opponent from below at Hayate's clone. "Did you really think I'd follow you deeper into the forest, father? I know your tricks."

"You're dangerous near the water, Kazuki. Can you blame me for trying?" His shadow clone replied before unraveling a scroll that unleashed a wave of kunai. He watched as his son dodged all of them with ease. Kazuki was no child. He would soon be a jōnin. He only just turned 14, but he was rather exemplary for his age. Hayate expected nothing less of his own son.

Hayate smiled from his lookout spot high in the trees.

"And I found you." He whispered as he looked up to see yet another red blur.

The real Kazuki, wielding his sword, leaped towards him. Hayate didn't budge and Kazuki prepared to strike him. Instead, he reached for a small pocket in his sleeve and removed a small scroll. As Kazuki's sword began to fall just above his head, Hayate stepped aside and reached for the blade. He unrolled the scroll along the blade's length and in an instant the sword was gone, sealed away within the scroll. Hayate then turn his attention to his son and began to battle him in the trees.

Above the battle below, a young girl, barely 8 years old, watched from atop a swaying tree.

"Get him, dad." She whispered while clenching her fists in anticipation. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the tree next you her.

"What are you doing here, little sister?" Her older brother asked. _How did he find me? Oh man, I'm in trouble now!_ Kushina studied her older brother's face. He was six years older than her, but his face was still youthful and full, although checkered with pimples, but he was a teenager after all. His long red hair was tied in a knot on the back of his head. Kushina was still shocked by how tall he was now; her brother grew suddenly so much taller over the summer. He was nearly as tall as their father now, but not even close to being as broad. Kazuki still looked uncomfortable in his tall, gangly body. Kushina wondered when she would get her growth spurt.

"Uhhhh…" Kushina reeled. "I'm just watching, you know!"

"Right. Well," Kazuki shifted in his tree. "How about you help me take down our old man and I'll promise not to tell mom." Kushina imagined the fury she'd face if her mother found out she'd snuck out into the forest again.

"Okay, Kazuki-niichan." Kushina watched her father evade every one of Kazuki's punches below. "What's the plan?"

"You restrain him or just distract him long enough that I can strike."

"How?" Kushina questioned.

"That's for you to decided, little sister." Kazuki said as his shadow clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kushina's eyes narrowed. Kazuki and her father had abandoned their shadow clones and now fought on the forest floor. Kushina leaped down to get a closer view. She slid onto a branch and nearly fell, but it seemed her father had not heard.

 _What do I do?_ She thought, adrenaline pumping from the scare of her nearly falling, and then it came to her. _I know._

With a scream, Kushina slipped and fell. She cried out for her father as the air rushed around her small frame. The wind was knocked out of her when her father's arms grasped her in mid-air, but she didn't loose sight of her mission. Her father set her on the ground and kneeled next to her. Kushina stood up.

"Kushina! Are you—" Hayate exclaimed. Kushina grabbed his wrists and, banking on surprise, pulled her father's arms around to his back. She held his arms as best as her tiny hands could. In that instant, Kazuki was there with a kunai to her father's neck.

Silence filled the forest.

"Gotcha." Kazuki said at last.

"You needed your 8 year old sister's help to beat me." Hayate spoke quietly, but intensely. "You risked her life to beat me?"

"I…" Kazuki stumbled. Kushina released her father as he began to stand.

"Father," Kushina began "It was me. I made the choice to fall, you know. Kazuki asked me to distract you, that's all, you know. And-and… I knew you'd catch me."

Hayate turned to face her.

"Never risk your life unless it is worth it, Kushina. An Uzumaki does not die without meaning. Do you understand?"

Kushina didn't understand. She was alive and well, wasn't she? But she looked up to her father and nodded anyway. Hayate's face softened for a brief moment.

"But, your strategy was effective. When you know your enemy, you know their weaknesses. You were wise in that decision, Kushina. Instead of trying to beat me down, you made only one strike to my weakest point." Hayate continued.

"But, I didn't strike you…" Kushina said, confused.

"It's a figure of speaking, little one. You put my precious daughter at risk; she's my weak point."

A wave of emotion overcame her. Kushina felt tears in her eyes and threw herself around her father's leg.

"I'm sorry, daddy! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Don't cry, Kushina. Just don't do it again." Hayate said as he lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders. "As for your brother, well, Kazuki and I are going to have a chat."

Kazuki bowed his head in shame, realizing his mistake. The shadows of the trees began to stretch and the sunlight began to turn amber in color. The three Uzumakis began to make their way downhill towards Uzushio.

"What were you doing out here anyway, Kushina?" Her father asked.

"Um," Kushina stalled. "I followed you guys. I like to watch your training. It's funny when Kazuki get's beat up, you know."

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"That's before you let me fall out of a tree for you!"

"That was your idea, not mine! I didn't know you'd do something so dangerous!"

"Yeah, whatever, you know."

Hayate smiled.

* * *

The Land of Whirlpools was small, but it did not lack in beauty. The small island nation was covered in forested hills that turned into mountains as one moved inland. A great river that began in those mountains, the Takako, flowed down towards the small coastal plain and turned into an estuary before it emptied into the oceans churning waters. Uzushio was built there, its white stone buildings, pale and bleached by the salt water, rose out of the ground where the bay turned into the ocean. The soil there was fertile enough for small farms and the foothills were fine for orchards, but the people of the Land of Whirlpools were mostly fishermen. The ocean, with its abundance of fish and marine life provided more than enough food for the island and the seafood chefs of Uzushio were a known to be the best throughout the world. In Hayate's opinion, his wife was the best of them all, but it was his duty as a husband to think so. Even still, the smell drifting out of the Uzumaki household was mouth watering.

"KUSHINAAAAAAAA!" A voice bellowed from inside as Hayate opened the front door. "WHERE HAVE YOU—" His wife emerged in the entryway wielding a pot; she paused at the sight of her whole family in the foyer. Kushina hid behind her father's legs. No one was scarier than her mother, even if everyone knew she was all bark and no bite.

"You promised!" Kushina cried to her brother.

"Oi, I promised not to tell. I didn't promise to make sure she didn't _notice_ you were gone!" Kazuki mumbled in response.

"Oh, hello dear." Uzumaki Miko said as she lowered the pot and pecked her husband's cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Miko. I must have slipped my mind. I allowed Kushina to observe Kazuki and I training today." Hayate explained to his wife. Kushina made a mental note to thank her father for saving her butt from her mother's wrath. Kushina's habit of sneaking out of the house was becoming a bit much for Miko's temper. Miko sighed and smacked her husband with the pot.

"Next time, remember! I was worrying all evening when she didn't come home from her lessons!" Miko exclaimed. Hayate winced and rubbed the spot on his head where the pot made contact. Miko, seemingly satisfied, leaned in and kissed it.

"I'm glad you're all home. Why don't you clean up? Dinner will be ready soon." She said.

"Kushina, why don't you help you mother in the kitchen once you're cleaned up… Kazuki, you will meet me in my office to talk about today's training." Hayate said.

The two siblings nodded.

* * *

The Uzumaki household was built near the mouth of the bay and was tucked back in an area where the tall pines of the forests reached the shore. The only other houses nearby were inhabited by other members of the Uzumaki clan. This was their land; they'd been here since their family left the mainland many, many years before, and settled on the island. They became the Uzumaki clan and those who remained on the mainland became the Senju clan.

Kushina helped her mother place clothes on the line to dry. This was part of her routine every day. She would help her mother with chores in the morning and then in the afternoon she would head into Uzushio to study with her grandmother. Some days, her grandmother would lead her through slow but grueling physical routines, some days, they would practice chakra control, but they devoted time to her study of fūinjutsu and history every day. Kushina would rather be running around outside with her cousins.

Their grandmother did not privately tutor any of them, but, after her brother, Kushina was heir to the Uzumaki clan. Apparently being the clan leaders daughter meant you couldn't have fun.

"Kushina," Her mother said as they brought the laundry baskets into the house. "Will you do me a favor on your way to your grandmother's?"

"Sure, Mom." Kushina replied as she packed her satchel. Her mother handed her a lunchbox wrapped in a thin blue cloth.

"Your father forgot his lunch."

Kushina nodded.

"I'll stop by the council building on the way." Kushina tucked the lunch box in her satchel. "Bye, Mom!"

Kushina burst out the door.

"And don't run off after your lessons! I'll need help with dinner!" Miko shouted after her.

Kushina love Uzushio. She loved the clear waters of the bay, teeming with life. She loved the ocean, the eddies, and the caves that littered the white cliffs. She loved the village's busy nature, always filled with life and conversation. Kushina dashed down the dirt road that lead into downtown Uzushio. The road turned to white stone as she neared the center of the village. She knew every alley of the village; it was her playground.

"Hi Kushina!" A red haired boy called out.

"Hi Kouta!" Kushina waved to her cousin.

"What are you up to?"

"I have to bring my father his lunch before my lesson with Grandmother."

"Laaaame. Irri and I are trying to get people together to go cliff jumping."

"Awwww…" Kushina slouched. She wondered if she could get away with skipping her lesson, but the image of her grandmother and mother unleashing their wrath on her at the same time kept that impulse at bay. "I can't. I'll come find you after my lesson though!" Kushina sighed. "Do you know the time?" She asked, a bad feeling sinking into her gut. Kouta glanced at a watch on his wrist.

"It's nearly noon."

"NEARLY NOON?" Kushina cried. "I've got to go!" Grandmother would kill her if she were late again.

"See you later Kushina!"

 _I'll have to take a shortcut, I suppose._ Kushina darted back a narrow alley and up a fire escape ladder. She darted across a rooftop towards the council building at the center of the village. She leapt over a small gap in between buildings and onto the balcony that encircled the rotunda of the council building. She smiled. _If I'd been racing Kouta and Irri, I would have won._

She headed to her father's office only to find it empty. As head of the Uzumaki clan, Hayate had a place on the Uzushio council and he had recently been elected the Chief Councilor. She wandered down the halls towards the center of the rotunda.

"I got the raven this morning." She heard her father's voice say. "She's making the journey herself. She's coming here from Konoha."

"Mito-sama will make that journey?" Said another voice. Kushina paused outside the doorway to the council room. _Mito-sama?_ Kushina knew that name, but she couldn't place it.

"Is she even able?" Said another. "She must be older than…"

"Will the Hokage join her?" _The Hokage?_ She thought. _Why would the Hokage come?_ She hesitated; this didn't seem like a conversation she should interrupt.

"No, the Hokage will not join her, although, he is sending his students as his representative. Nara Shikawa will be coming as well. I knew him during the Great War; he's a good man…" Her father responded before trailing off. "I doubt this is just a visit. The First Hokage's wife does nothing without a purpose."

"What to you mean, Hayate-sama?"

"Mito-Sama is the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Even her Uzumaki blood cannot keep her alive forever." _Junchūriki? What is that?_ None of this made sense to her. Kushina made her way back to her father's office.

"You can't mean…?" She heard.

"Konoha may been seeking Uzushio's assistance in sealing…"

Kushina re-entered her father's office. The whirpool symbol of Uzushio was painted onto the center of his desk. Kushina placed her father's lunch at the center. She glanced at the clock on the office wall.

 _TWELVE-SEVENTEEN?! Grandma's gonna rip me a new one!_ Kushina made a bee-line door, but was stopped when she face planted into her father.

"Kushina?" Her father questioned. "What are you doing here?" He glanced at the clock. "You're late to your lesson. Grandma's going to punish you by making you practice calligraphy all afternoon."

"I—" She started. "You forgot your lunch." She pointed to the lunch box she has set on his desk.

"I did, didn't I?" Her father laughed and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, little one. Run on to your lesson. Tell my mother I'm the reason you're late."

Kushina smiled. _I wonder if Grandma will make Dad practice_ his _calligraphy for making me late._


	2. Chapter 2: The Ninja from Konaha

**The pace is a bit slow, but I really wanted to create a distinct culture for Uzushio since this is Kushina's story. I have about 6 chapters drafted that take us through Kushina's kidnapping for now. I really want to take my time developing Kushina's as a character. I hope the OCs I've created for Kushina's family are easy to keep up with. If not, maybe I'll make a guide?**

 **Also, I want this story to exist within the canon of Naruto, but, while I've read the whole manga, I haven't seen all of the anime. It you notice anything that doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll try to correct it as I weave this story. That being said, sometimes the timeline of Naruto doesn't quite add up (especially when comparing stuff from the anime to the manga) so there might be some minor changes.**

 **The Sashihiki that Kushina practices is loosely based on Tai Chi Fan Form but without the fan. Look up a video of it. It's stunning.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Ninja from Konoha_**

 **The Present**

Naruto was not a literary type and yet, here he was, in the library. Sakura would laugh if she knew he was there. The building had been recently constructed and its shelves were still being filled. A librarian at the front desk was painstakingly repairing stacks of books and scrolls that had been salvage after Pain's attack. Naruto approach him.

"Um…" Had he ever been to a library before this? "Do you have anything on Uzushiogakure?"

"Uzushiogakure?" The librarian repeated as he wiped the dust and glue from his hands.

"Yeah, uh, it used to be a shinobi village in the Land of Whirlpools."

"I know what it is." The librarian said. "That's just a new one. No one's ever asked me about Uzushio." The librarian walked around to the other side of the counter.

"Follow me," he said. "We actually have a good bit on Uzushio due to the close relationship they had with Konoha. The two villages were allies from their creation through Uzushio's fall."

Naruto followed.

* * *

 **The Past**

Kushina concentrated on the scroll beneath her and the calligraphy brush in her hand. She dipped the brush into the ink gently and began to write the decorative kanji that made up the seal's formula.

"Remember, Kushina, there is more to a seal than words and formula. The pattern of the seal mimics the whirlpool. It is an art. You might know the formula, but you must finalize it with your intention." Kushina's grandmother told her as she watched over her shoulder. She hated when old people talked like that. They'd always explain something without _actually_ explaining it. Kushina clinched her teeth and tried to add 'intention,' whatever that meant.

"Hama-Obāchan, this isn't even a real seal. Why does it matter?" Kushina whined. _What does she mean "intention?" I'm not infusing my chakra into it. This is just practice._ Kushina had watched many of her clansmen use fūinjustu countless times. Her father could create some seals with just the touch of his hand.

"You must learn the art before you can learn the jutsu. Your formula must have _style_. Demonstrate that in your kanji and in the pattern that you weave. This is how your father learned and how I learned. Even the great Uzumaki Mito was once in your shoes." Hama told her granddaughter. _Uzumaki Mito. There's that name again. The First Hokage's Wife._ Kushina recalled Mito from one of her history lessons. While the Uzumaki and Senju clan had been allies for years, the marriage of Mito to the first Hokage represented the alliance between the two clan's newly formed shinobi villages. Uzumaki Mito was apparently a fūinjutsu master greater than even her father and grandmother.

"Grandma," Kushina asked as she continued to work. "Could you tell me more about Uzumaki Mito?"

"Ah, does Mito-sama interest you? She is my father's older sister, you know. She's a mighty hero of Uzushio and Konoha." Her grandmother said. "And her blood runs in your veins as well."

"But why? Why is she a hero, you know?"

"Uzumaki Kushina! Have you been listening to you history lessons?" Her grandmother said sternly as she sat down across from her. Kushina grimaced; she was prone to daydreams.

"Don't worry, granddaughter, " Hama winked. "I only tease. Kami knows your father never paid attention..." Hama got up and removed a portrait from the wall. It showed a beautiful young woman with bright red hair that was wrapped into two buns. "This is Mito-Sama."

"She's beautiful!" Kushina exclaimed.

"And dangerous." Hama added. "She came to Konoha to act as a representative for Uzushio. Being an island surrounded by dangerous tides and whirlpools, our village is often alienated from the politics of the mainland. Mito was to expand the interest of Uzushio. As a master of fūinjutsu, she brought her enemies to their knees and aided Konoha during times of war. Perhaps the only shinobi who stood a chance against her were the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama, and Uchiha Madara." Kushina's eyes got big.

"Woooww!"

"Indeed." Hama chuckled. "Do you remember your lesson on the history of Konoha? Madara's betrayal of Hashirama?"

Kushina nodded. It was a legend.

"When Madara tried to use the Nine-Tailed Beast to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, Mito prevented disaster by sealing the beast away. She was able to contain chakra greater than anything you could imagine."

"How? How did she seal it?" Kushina asked, excitedly jumping out of her chair.

"With the knowledge she gained after years of practice. So, Kushina, if you want to be a fūinjustu master, you too will practice."

* * *

"HERE. I. GOOOO!" Kushina yelled. With a running start, her bare feet launched her off the smooth alabaster cliff and into the blue lagoon below. With a splash, she dove into the water.

"I went farther than you did!" Kouta teased. Kushina stuck her tongue out.

"I don't know, Kouta," Irri said from the sandy shore. "I think it's a tie."

"No way!" Kouta cried. "We'll have to do it again!" Kushina swam over to where Kouta was treading water. The water was calm here. It was their secret swimming hole.

"Maybe tomorrow, Cousin. I promised my mom I'd help with dinner." She sighed. " But maybe tomorrow you can beat me." She began to swim to shore. "Like, I bet you won't!"

"Yeah, right, nice excuse, Kushina!" Kouta called out as she ran along the shore towards home.

"Bye, Kushina!" Called Irri.

As she made her way home, Kushina hoped she'd be able to sneak into her room and change into dry clothes without her mother noticing. That hope was dashed when her mother greeted on the road. Kushina cringed.

"You went swimming?" Miko asked. _Well, there's no hiding it. Mom's going to kill me for not coming home right after my lesson again._ She began drafting her will in her head.

"Yes." She gulped.

"It is a lovely day for swimming." Miko mused. Kushina deadpanned. _Mom... wasn't... mad?_ Her initial shock faded away and she sighed in relief.

"Kouta and Irri were with me. We have a secret lagoon. It's the best swimming hole." Kushina added.

"Oh do you now?" Miko asked. "I bet I could find it!"

"No way, Mom! It's secret!"

"Mmhmm." Miko laughed. "Thank you for coming home in time for us to start dinner. Get cleaned up and join me in the kitchen. If you do a good job, maybe you can stay out later tomorrow and swim with your cousin and friends"

"Really, Mom?"

* * *

Kazuki had brought their cousin Jiro over for dinner. Jiro was a chūnin as well. They were teammates and had just returned from a mission that took them to the other side of the island. Kushina squealed at the sight of both of them. Jiro, despite lacking the Uzumaki red hair, was like a second brother to her.

Kushina set the table while her brother and cousin changed out of their mission attire. Hayate was reading reports in the living room.

"Dinner's ready!" Miko called as she set the last bowl on the table.

Hayate set his reports aside and joined his family at the table. Kazuki and Jiro followed.

"How was your mission?" Miko asked Kazuki and Jiro as they began to eat.

"Hard work," Kazuki said in between mouthfuls. "But we didn't have any problems."

"The canal was completely destroyed. It really hurt the local economy of that village." Jiro added. "Mura-sensei is very skilled though; she led us through creating protective seals that would prevent any future explosions from damaging the canal." Jiro brushed his long black hair out of his face.

Miko nodded. Kushina's eyes grew big. She envied her older brother for being able to go on missions. She dreamed of the day she'd be on her own team.

"Why was the canal destroyed?" Kushina asked innocently.

"Kushina—" Miko began, but her husband stopped her. Hayate closed his eyes and folded his worn hands under his chin.

"The Village Hidden in the Mist planted explosives on a barge traveling up the canal." Hayate explained simply.

"Hayate! She's only—"

"She's an Uzumaki and should not be shielded from the realities of a shinobi life." He told Miko. Silence filled the room like humidity on a hot day; it was heavy.

"Why?" Kushina asked after a moment. "Why did they blow it up?"

"To hurt us." Jiro interjected. "Kirigakure sees the growing power of our country as a threat. They tried to hurt us to slow us down. Not only did they kill innocent people, they slowed our lumber trade by shutting the canal down."

"But that's—" Kushina exclaimed, fighting the tears in her eyes. She looked to her brother Kazuki. He clinched his fists in frustration. Jiro, calmer than his best friend, stared at his plate; he realized had said too much.

"ENOUGH." Miko slammed her fists on the table. "Not at the dinner table, okay?" She added after gaining her composure. The Uzumaki family resumed eating in awkward silence. Kushina played with her food, pushing it around her plate. Her mind drifted away from Kiri and explosions and back to her usual daydreams of finding colorful fish in the mangroves.

"There is something I need to talk to you all about." Hayate broke the silence. "We are expecting an envoy from Konoha in the coming weeks."

"From the Hidden Leaf?" Kazuki asked excitedly.

"Indeed," Hayate said. "And during the Shio festival of all times. They'll be here for a week before the weekend of the festival." Hayate paused and wiped his face with a napkin. "The Hokage is sending his own students to accompany an important guest, Mito-sama, The First Hokage's wife." Miko did not seemed surprised, but Jiro and Kazuki stopped eating for a moment, a rare sight for the teenage boys. Kushina gasped with excitement. Mito-sama was merely legend to the girl; she had no idea the legend was not only still alive, but coming for a visit!

"Mito-sama?" Kushina squealed. "The legendary Mito? Like, she's alive? She's coming here? I can meet her, you know? She's only the best kun—" Kushina rambled before her father stopped her.

"Yes. Mito-sama would like to visit her homeland once again. We will be accommodating her and her guests here." Hayate continued. "So I expect you all to be on your best behavior." Hayate looked at his daughter as he said this. "No pranks, Kushina." Kushina wasn't even listening; she'd already launched herself into a full-on day dream of how she's demonstrate her skills and convince Mito to be her sensei.

"Will there be extra security for the festival?" Kazuki asked, getting right to business.

"Yes, but you will not be assigned to it Kazuki." Hayate said simply.

"What? Why?"

"Your role as heir to the clan means you'll have to take on a more diplomatic presence during this visit. I'll need you by my side." Hayate paused. "You all know the traditions of the Shio festival; I'd like for my children to participate. It is important that we show Mito-sama that Uzumaki have a strong future."

"What do you—" Kazuki began. Kushina sighed at her brother. She rolled her eyes. He always wanted to be a hero.

"Shush now, Kazuki." Miko said. "And finish your dinner. It's not like you to leave your food and no child of mine is wasteful." Kazuki shoved a pile of rice and fish into his mouth, but his quizzical gaze remained on his father.

"Shio is a sacred tradition, but you know this. Your grandmother will explain your roles to you. We have a lot to prepare." And with that the dinner conversation returned to the normal playful banter of the Uzumaki household.

* * *

Hayate left the councilor's building early the next day. His head pounded. The island was still reeling from Kiri's attack on the canal and Iwagakure was now making threatening moves when it came to relations with Uzushio. The Land of Whirlpools was small and could not support a ninja village on it's own, to make up for this, during times of peace Uzushio ninja often allowed themselves to be hired by other countries. The Shinobi of Uzushio had unique skills that made them valuable. The Tsuchikage's threatening letter made it clear that he did not appreciate Uzushio stealing business by explaining that if any Uzu nin accepted work from the Land of Earth, they would promptly get their ass kicked and launched back to the ocean.

Shinobi were more territorial than teenage girls, Hayate concluded.

And then there was the damn festival and the visit from Konoha. Needing to escape for a moment, Hayate headed home. Miko greeted him as he opened the door. The house was unusually quiet.

"Where's Kushina?" He asked.

"I let her go enjoy time with her friends," Miko said. "I think we put too much pressure on the kids sometimes. She wanted to go swimming at her secret 'spot.' The girl loves the water."

"Secret spot, eh?" Hayate asked. "Do you think it's the same as the secret spot we had as kids?"

"No doubt."

Hayate, with a feeling of nostalgia, went to investigate for himself. If anything, he figured that the walk along the coast would do well for his troubled mind. He daydreamed of simpler times when he would swim in a certain blue lagoon and catch fish in the siblings.

* * *

"I don't think you should do it," Irri said. "You'll get hurt."

"It's the only way we can settle this." Kouta stated.

"You're such an idiot, you know that, right?" Irri responded.

"I think Kouta's right. We tied in the lagoon. We need a bigger challenge to settle this." Kushina said, although she did not sound confident. Irri moaned in frustration. Kushina looked off of the edge of the cliff. Unlike the cliff overlooking the sandy shore at their spot by the calm lagoon, this cliff had outcroppings of rocks and angry, churning water below. Not to mention, it was a much bigger drop.

"You guys don't have to do this. We can go wander through the mangroves and catch a lizard instead. Doesn't that sound fun?" Irri almost begged.

"No way, Irri. I'm going to show Kushina I'm the better swimmer." Kouta exclaimed. "Whoever can dive off of the cliff and swim to that rock—" he pointed to a jagged rock poking out of the water. "—first is the winner."

"Deal." Kushina said with all of the confidence she could muster. Inwardly, she gulped. The water was dangerous here; she knew it. She was not supposed to swim here, according to her parents. But, she was 8 now, right? Surely she could handle this now. Plus, there's no way Kouta could be considered a better swimmer than her.

"On the count of three…" Kouta called out as the two Uzumakis braced for a running start. Irri covered her eyes and mumbled something about them being idiots. "THREE… TWO… ONE—" Kouta called out, but as he began to bolt, a booming voice stopped him.

"KUSHINA, KOUTA, STOP!" Uzumaki Hayate emerged from the pine trees and raced to them; Kouta stopped in his tracks, but Kushina was already gone. She had jumped.

With sheer willpower and the desire to beat Kouta, Kushina launched herself off of the cliff into the churning waters below. She didn't mean to, but she screamed as she fell. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she approached the water. She could no longer scream when she realized that the angry current began to take on the form of a spiral. With that, she plunged into a whirlpool.

Salt water burned her lungs. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't even lift her arms against the strength of the current. The water beat her against itself. She felt her awareness slipping away. If she could have cried under the water, she would have… It grew dark. Regret welled up inside of her. She gave one last push in an attempt to break free of the current. She thought she heard her father's voice. A cool feeling emerged from her stomach. She wanted to see the light! She became vaguely aware of something pulling her up; was it her father? She reached in front of herself and touched stone. _Stone?_ Her head broke free of the water and she clung to the stone outcropping. Suddenly her father was there, pulling her out of the water. She coughed up burning salt water but had no strength left to even cry. She closed her eyes.

Hayate held his daughter in awe. From her stomach, chains of her own chakra emerged. They had wrapped around the rock and pulled her out of the whirlpool. Now, as she closed her eyes, they sank back into her. Hayate cursed.

He sent Irri and Kouta home after scolding them and forbidding them to swim by the eddies ever again. _Kushina… you damn daredevil._

* * *

"Are you excited for the Shio festival?" Irri, Kushina's quiet friend asked her. Kouta bounced behind them going on about all of the games and prizes he would win this year. Kushina didn't respond. To be honest, she was nervous, but she would never admit it.

"…I've been practicing throwing my kunai all year just for the festival! The booths will have me banned after I clear them out!" Kouta yapped. Kazuki, who had been trailing behind his younger cousins, ruffled Kouta's red hair.

"Shouldn't you be practicing so you can be a great shinobi for your village instead of winning carnival games?" Kazuki teased. Kouta sputtered.

"The Shio festival is about a lot more than games and festival food." Kazuki continued. "Although, those are my favorite parts." He winked.

Kouta and Irri said their farewells when Kushina and Kazuki turned to head towards their grandmother's house. Hama did not live on the Uzumaki land with the rest of her clan. Instead she chose to live on her own in an old stone home near the center of the village. She claimed that the walk from her clansmen's neighborhood to the center of the village was too long for an old woman. Everyone knew that was a bluff; Hama was in incredible shape for her age. She just liked to be near the hustle of downtown. She didn't have as far to stumble after a night of drinking everyone else in the village under the table.

"Ah, my beautiful grandchildren." Hama hugged and kissed Hama and Kazuki.

"Where is Jiro?" Hama asked Kazuki. He shrugged.

"Well that's fine. We'll start with you, Kushina, and then I'll make us up some lunch."

Kushina sighed. Her grandmother expected her to present a tradition to the entire clan on the first night of the festival. Kushina had participated in the Shio Festival before, but never before had she been such an important source of… entertainment. If only she could tell jokes in front of her clansmen instead, but no, she was to demonstrate an ancient tradition: Sashihiki, The Ebb and Flow. Like all whirlpool children born into shinobi families, Kushina had been taught parts Sashihiki since a young girl, but now she was suddenly expected to tie it all together into one fluid movement, as if the ancient taijustu stances were a dance. She scoffed at the idea. But, no one told her grandmother _"No."_

"Let's go into the garden, yes?" Her grandmother led them outside. Kushina stepped onto the soft grass and into the first stance of the Sashihiki, her legs waist length apart and her arms held up straight in front of her. One of her palms face up to the sun and the other down to the ground. She'd barely begun to move into the next pose when her grandmother stopped her to correct her posture. Kushina slumped into defeat. She looked over to the other side of the garden as Kazuki warmed up. He moved through the Sashihiki effortlessly.

"Why can't Kazuki just demonstrate the Sashihiki instead?" Kushina whined. Hama laughed. _How can she laugh at me? I mean it…_

"When Kazuki was your age, he struggled far more than you. His balance was… well, completely lacking. He was prone to falling." Hama recalled. Kushina let a chuckled out at the thought of Kazuki falling on his face. And _he_ always poked fun at her for being clumsy.

"Let's talk for a bit instead," Hama said. "Then we can try again." Hama sat on the ground and motioned for Kushina to do the same.

"Sashihiki is the ebb and flow of the tides. It is the rise and fall. When two opposing tides meet, a whirlpool is formed. But, if one is stronger than the other, then the whirlpool does not form. There must be perfect balance." Hama stopped to swat Kushina's finger out of her own nose. "Pay attention, Kushina."

Kushina leaned forward in exaggerated attentiveness. Hama shot her a frightening glare. Kushina listened, for real this time.

"The Sashihiki is more than our fundamentals of taijustsu. It's more than poses and stances. It is our relationship with the sea. It is the representation of the opposing tides that protect our island and," she poked Kushina's forehead. "It represents the opposing tides inside ourselves as shinobi, the two complimentary energies inside our spirits that, when perfectly balanced, enable us to protect the village as the whirlpool protects the island. Do you understand?"

Kushina nodded to please Hama, but she thought of they water overpowering her when she fell in the whirlpool just a few weeks ago. She thought of the life being sucked out of her lungs and the salt stinging her eyes. She didn't really see how the whirlpools protected anyone. They were scary.

"Do you know why we celebrate the Shio festival?" Hama asked.

"To honor the ocean and the waters." Kushina replied.

"What else?" Hama questioned. Kushina pulled at the ends of her hairs. Her grandmother waited.

"To celebrate the balance." Hama answered eventually. "The rises and falls. It gives and it takes. The whirlpools protect the village from outsiders who do not know the waters, but they consume those who get sucked in. The waters rage and flood during a storm and bring destruction, but also wash rich minerals ashore, making the soil fertile. The water provides us with life in the form of seafood and, in turn, we offer it our dead." Hama referenced Uzushio's funeral tradition. The people of Whirlpool did not bury their dead; instead, they laid them to rest in a boat and sent that boat into the churning waters so that the body is sucked into the whirlpool and returned to the ocean. Kushina thought of the fish that she ate with most meals. She thought of her body one day being consumed by the ocean. She wondered if the fish ate the bodies. She shuddered.

"The Sashihiki is not about physical prowess. It is about your relationship with your environment and, " Hama poked at her chest. "It's about the balance in here."

"Try again. This time, imagine the way it feels to float on a gentle wave. Think of the suffocating power of a whirlpool." Hama encouraged. Kushina stood. She closed her eyes and imagined the lack of control she had experienced while she had been trapped in the whirlpool. She began to move through the motions of the Ebb and Flow. This time Hama did not stop her.

"Not bad, Granddaughter," Hama said. "Let's do it again."

* * *

As preparations for the festival continued, Hayate visited his mother to observe his children's practice.

Hayate and Hama watched Kushina move through the Sashihiki sequence in time with the war drums played by Uzumaki clansman. Kushina moved through the stances confidently, but fumbled when she began to stray from the pace set by the drummers.

"She's quite good for a girl of her age, isn't she?" Hama said with pride. Hayate pursed his lips. Hama took note.

"You're keeping a secret from me, son. Spit it out." Hama demanded.

"Her chakra… is unique. It's like father's." Hayate explained after a moment. "It can manifest itself in a physical, tangible form… I watched her get caught in a whirlpool a few weeks ago. I thought I was going to watch my daughter drown before I could save her, but instinctively she created these chains of chakra and used them to pull herself out of the water."

"She has the gift then. The adamantine chains. If she learns to control it, she'll be unstoppable. You should be proud." Hama replied. "But you're not." Hatake carefully considered his next words.

"No, I am proud," He said before he lowered his voice. "But we live in a world where villages like Iwagakure are actively _collecting_ tailed beasts and creating jinchūriki's that they can't control. And Kumogakure continuously struggles to find a jinchūriki that can control their eight tailed beast."

"You worry for her."

"Someone like Kushina…" He watched his daughter flip with her arms behind her back. "If her abilities became known, she could be a target."

"Your fears are not unfounded. But," Hama said. "She's safe so long as she's in Uzushio and when she is old enough to leave, she'll be a force to reckon with. It seems she already survived a whirlpool." Kushina landed her last pose perfectly as the drumming stopped.

"Kushina, good work, remember to focus on maintaining balance with your environment as well. That includes the drummers." Hama called out. "Jiro, Kazuki! You're next! Show us what you've got!"

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen scanned the room for their reaction. They remained silent. Nara Shikawa looked as if he might be taking a nap.

"Is that… safe?" Koharu asked. That was the question they were all thinking. Uzumaki Mito desired to visit the Land of Whirlpools one last time and Hiruzen intended to let her. In fact, he'd already made the arrangements without consulting the council.

"I would say it would be unsafe to _refuse_ Mito-sama." Hiruzen replied.

"She can't leave the village." Danzō said shortly. "It would be a liability no one could risk. I understand her health is beginning to decline." Hiruzen had expected him to refuse; a jinchūriki was a weapon in his eyes. Hiruzen, however, could not think of a way to refuse the First Hokage's wife. She had saved the village more than once.

"She's an Uzumaki. She's not going to slip and die just yet." Hiruzen calmly responded. "I intend to send my students to guard her in addition to the ANBU that will be joining the envoy." Hiruzen explained. "Uzushio tells me they intend to send a four-man-squad led by Uzumaki Maru to escort Mito-sama from Konoha to Uzushio. I don't think I have to remind you that they are fūinjutsu experts capable of handling the worst. I believe every precaution has been taken and do not intend to deny Mito Uzumaki her desire to see her homeland once more." Danzō didn't respond.

"I don't see a problem." The Nara finally spoke up. Hiruzen was still not convinced that he hadn't been napping, but he was apparently awake now.

"Shikawa will be leading the envoy. He and Mito will meet with the Uzushio council to review trade agreements and discuss the pressure from Iwagakure. I fear we may see another war in a few years if we are not careful."

"Uzushio is the home to some of the most powerful jutsu in the world," Said an elderly councilor from the First's days. "Allowing Mito-sama to work with her clansmen is our best bet to strengthen our alliance. In times of war, the whirlpool will defend us."

And that was that.

Hiruzen returned to his office with Homura and Koharu trailing behind. Homura shut the door behind him.

"I will admit, Hokage-sama," Homura began. "This is not wise, but I believe it is the only way."

"I have received intel from Kumogakure… Another jinchūriki failed to contain the Eight-Tales. The beast broke free and killed over 100 people. The death toll is still rising." Hiruzen said somberly.

"You think they would give up," said Koharu. "But the beasts keep the power balanced."

"It's too much of a risk for them to give up." Homura agreed.

"Indeed." Hiruzen gazed out the window. "We also cannot risk having the Nine-Tails let loose in Konoha. Mito-sama assured me that the safest option is to choose one of her clansmen as the next jinchūriki. Someone with the Uzumaki longevity and chakra as strong as her own can contain the fox."

"Does Mito-sama think the Uzumaki will just hand over one of their own?"

"She thinks they might if she's the one who asks." Hiruzen replied.

"So that's her true purpose in Whirlpool."

"To choose the next jinchūriki."

* * *

Kushina hated wearing a kimono. It was uncomfortable and her mom glared at her if she got it dirty, but she was forced into it anyway after a long game of cat and mouse with her mother. She stood with her arms folded wedged in-between her father and her mother. If there was anything she hated more than being forced to wear a kimono, it was being forced to stay still AND quiet.

Miko tightened her grip on Kushina's shoulder as she continued to fidget. Kazuki stood on the other side of her father. Her grandmother winked at her as if to say "Not much longer." Her father's brother, Hiro, and sister, Umeko, were there too. Jirō's father, the head of the Karasuki clan, stood behind his wife, Umeko. Other member's of Uzushio's council waited for the arrival of the envoy from Konoha. The ship that was carrying them was visible as it slowly came into port.

Kushina twisted and turned nervously. That ship carried Uzumaki Mito. She wondered if she'd look like the picture her grandma had. She'd probably be older, Kushina concluded.

"Kushina." Her mother scolded.

"What's taking them so long?" Kushina whined.

"Just a little longer, little one." Her father patted her head.

The ship docked and the sailors made fast work of preparing for disembarkment. Kushina finally stopped fidgeting when she saw a group begin to emerge. Her cousin Jiro lead the entourage; he was part of the escort team. Behind him was a sleepy look man with a black ponytail and another man wearing facepaint that Kushina thought he resembled the shaggy dog that begged in the alley behind her grandma's house.

"Hello, Uncle." Jiro greeted Hatake. "This is Nara Shikawa and Jiraiya, one of the Third Hokage-sama's students."

"Greetings, Uzumaki-sama. It is good to see you again." The Nara said.

"I can say the same to you. I trust you had calm waters, Nara-san?" Hatake replied.

"As calm as you could expect from a place known for it's deadly whirlpools." The shaggy dog man replied.

"The captain and ship you supplied navigated the waters without a problem." The Nara added.

"Mura-san, Tsunade, and Orochimaru are assisting Mito-sama." Jiraiya added when he noticed the Uzumaki looking back to the ship. As if on cue, an elderly woman, much older than Kushina's grandma, and a much younger blonde woman approached. The blonde woman tried to support the elderly woman by holding her arm, but the elderly woman shook her off.

"I can walk without your assistance, granddaughter." The woman snapped.

Kushina's eyes grew wide. There she was.

 _Mito Uzumaki._


	3. Chapter 3: The Shio Festival Part 1

**I apologize for the delay. I spent some time in Colorado and Wyoming visiting friends and then headed up to Maine to pick up my boyfriend who just finished hiking the AT. I got to climb Katahdin in the fall; it was truly amazing. I started a new job...**

 **I also found this chapter challenging. I really wanted to create a culture and world for Uzushio, but I felt like it read like a textbook at points...**

 **The Whirlpool Dance is very loosely based on capoeira.**

 **I'll post the next chapter (part 2) very soon...**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: The Shio Festival Part 1_**

 ** _Traditions and Superstitions_**

 **The Present**

Naruto scratched his head and turned the page. Back in his Academy days, he was notably terrible when it came to history. He remembered why now. It didn't help that this book was old; it had clearly been published before the fall of the Whirlpool Country. He scanned a page about the fish trade between Whirlpool and the Land of Fire. Boring. He skipped ahead until a picture caught his eye.

In the photo, a crowd gathered on a rocky shore. They looked out to the ocean, which was illuminated by small fires lit on tiny boats. A strong current carried the boats out to sea until they vanished in a spiral.

The caption read "The Third Night of the Shio Festival."

 _Shio festival, huh? Now that's more like it._ He thought. He leaned over the book and began to read the passage about the festival.

" _The Shio Festival, celebrated during the last weekend of the summer, honors the ocean and the tides. The festival's many traditions represent the balance of life and death in nature. The people of Whirlpool saw the ocean both a protector of their island nation and a bringer of destruction. The ocean is a force of power that brings life and death. This idea of balance is present in many of the Whirlpool traditions and ideologies. Most notably, balance is a central component of the fūinjutsu that earned the shinobi of Uzushio world-wide fame._

 _The Shio Festival is both a celebration and a spiritual holiday. Markets, stands, and carnival games fill the streets of the village. Dances and performances are held in honor of the ocean. The festival is divided into three days; each day holds a different spiritual meaning._

 _The first day is spent with one's family and clan to honor the unforgiving power of the ocean. Clan's will often perform what they call 'traditions.' The traditions vary among clans, but often include storytelling and dance-like fights set to traditional Whirlpool war drums. Each tradition represents man's relationship with the ocean. For example, the Sashihiki is a series of taijutsu formations that are all based on the power of the ocean. This night is for man's relationship with the ocean._

 _The second night is a celebration of the bounty and blessings given by the ocean. Villagers play games and enjoy festival food. A great feast is held and all members of the village are involved. Villagers dine on dishes that the ocean provides. Folk dances and plays are performed. Music and dancing fills the night. The second night represents the life that the ocean gives._

 _The third and final night is one of remembrance. The people of Uzushio do not bury their dead in the ground. Instead, they send a lost loved one afloat at sea. The churning tides suck the body into a whirlpool and they are returned to the ocean to continue the cycle of life and death. At sunset, a vigil is held on the shore to remember the dead and offer gifts to the ocean. Offerings, often in the form of loved one's belongings, are sent afloat on small handcrafted boats. The small boats are lit on fire and sent into the sea to be consumed by the whirlpools. This night represents the death that the ocean brings. The whirlpools that surround Uzushio protect the village from invaders, but they're unpredictable nature can bring death to local sailors and fishermen as well."_

Naruto turned the page to see a picture of a red headed family. They all donned traditional clothing. The father and his young son held small boats while the mother held her infant child.

" _The most recent head of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Hayate, attends the vigil on the final night of the Shio Festival. Hayate and his young son, Kazuki, hold their offerings. Hayate's wife holds their newborn, Kushina."_ Read the caption.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open. His hands shook as he held up the book to see it in better light. These were his… grandparents. His mother had a brother. He had an uncle.

* * *

 **The Past**

Kushina skipped a rock on the lagoon. She sighed as it sank after the second skip. She reached for another.

"You're being too quiet, Kushina." Irri mumbled. "It's freaking me out a little." The two girls sat on the shore and idly tossed a few more rocks.

"Mehhh…" She grumbled in response.

"Is it the ninja from the Hidden Leaf?" Irri inquired.

"I don't care. I've hardly seen them, you know." Kushina threw another rock. It landed with a disappointing _plop_. "The two ninja staying at our house are weird. Kazuki says the hairy one is a pervert and the other one gives me the creeps. Like, Mito-sama is staying with my grandma and she's always in meetings with the council. I just wanted to hear about her legends, you know! But, they're too busy doing adult things."

"What else did you expect?"

"I don't know. I just thought… I don't know." Kushina stood and chucked a rock as far as she could. "I wanted to ask her to be my sensei."

"Who?" Irri asked finally showing a slight semblance of interest. "Mito-sama?" Kushina turned away. Irri almost laughed.

"But she's so old! How could she be your sensei?"

"She's the best fūinjustsu master in the whole world! That's what my grandma says." Kushina plopped back down on the ground. "I'm going to be a fūinjutsu master too. Better than grandma and dad. Better than Mito-sama."

"You're an Uzumaki. Of course, you will master fūinjutsu." Irri sighed. "That's, like, your whole thing."

"You're annoying, Irri." Kushina skipped another rock. This one bounce seven times before it slipped into the water.

"So are you." Irri retorted. The two girls, content to be annoying, stared out over the blue lagoon.

"Kushina," Irri pointed out to a disturbance in the water. "Look."

"A sea turtle!" Kushina stood to get a better look. "Let's swim out to it!" Irri smiled and the two girls waded into the water.

* * *

The Land of Whirlpool was different in many ways, but Mito felt it was also the same in many others. Like Konoha, it had grown since the day her father and the other clans of the island formed the ninja village of Uzushio. She hadn't been back to her homeland since her husband's death.

The village was bigger and the river was more crowded, but the mountains and the ocean remained as she remembered them. She walked along a familiar shore with her granddaughter.

"…he just never stops. We're supposed to be acting as diplomats and he gets himself wasted and thrown out of the bar for groping, _groping_ , the poor waitress! It's like he doesn't understand the gravity of his actions." Tsunade rambled on. "And of course, Orochimaru just sits there looking smug while Shikawa laughs. I have to be the one to apologize and deal with Jiraiya."

"You should let him take you on a date." Mito replied.

"What? That has nothing to do with this," Tsunade scoffed. "Grandma. He's a pig."

"Only to get your attention."

"That's immature. I shouldn't settle and just give him what he wants just to make him stop being an idiot." Tsunade countered. "If a man is an asshole, I'm not going to reward him!"

"Oh, Granddaughter," Mito bent over to pick a small blue flower and handed it to Tsunade. "You're right. You shouldn't reward him, but he's just trying to make you feel something. He knows how to make you upset and so he settles for that. You should show him you can feel something else. Make him earn it, but stop hiding your true feelings from him."

"There are no feelings." Tsunade added. Mito said nothing in response. Tsunade shrugged and tucked the blue flower into her hair. They walked on. Mito missed the smell of her home; the smell of salt water and brine... of cedar, pine, and sweet flowers... Her whole life had been dedicated to Hashirama's dream of peace, but she felt weary these days.

It had been a long time since she had last wondered what would have happened if she hadn't left, but being as old as she was granted her the right to be nostalgic. She wondered if everything could have been different.

"We were always at war when I was a child, before Uzushio was established, but the island was a difficult target for our enemies. The whirlpools and tides protected us from those who didn't know the water." Mito mused. "I would spend everyday swimming and sailing in these waters. You're great-grandfather trained me relentlessly, but I managed to sneak away some times. It appears the children of Uzushio have remained the same." Mito gestured to the lagoon ahead. Two young girls swam and splashed around a sea turtle.

"A sea turtle?" Said Tsunade. "Isn't that Hayate-sama's daughter?"

"Mm. Yes. Kushina. She's a spirited one, isn't she?"

"A true Uzumaki, right?" Tsunade smiled.

* * *

Kushina shifted uncomfortably. She was thankful that she didn't have to wear a kimono again. To perform the Sashihiki, she'd need to wear something practical. Her robes were comfortable, but ornate and decorated with swirling gold embroidery. Her mother guided a brush through her long red hair.

"Don't worry, Kushina." Her mother said as she began to twist Kushina's hair into a bun. "I saw you practicing yesterday. You were perfect."

"But the whole clan—"

"Will see how strong you have grown, my dear daughter." Miko set Kushina's hair with two chopsticks. She pulled out a few locks. They fell and framed Kushina's round face.

"I'm nervous."

"That's good. You're wise to be nervous." Miko turned her daughter around to face her. "Kushina, you are strong, wise, and beautiful. I'm am proud to be your mother." Kushina's lip trembled. Miko tucked an orange flower into her bun.

"Aw, mom, do I have to have a flower in my hair?" Kushina whined.

"Yes." Miko replied firmly. Kushina softened and hugged her mom.

The first night of the Shio festival had arrived. Miko had spent the whole week bossing around the Uzumaki clansmen as she prepared for the first night's gathering. The Uzumaki gardens had been taken over by tables and chairs. Lanterns hung from the trees and torches lined the path to the gardens. The children set the tables while teams of Uzumaki women fussed over the cooking. The men had been put to work finishing with the decorating. Kazuki and Jiro strung banners through the trees. Another group of Uzumaki cousins brought out drums and instruments. Kushina's Uncle Hiro opened a scroll and released a seal. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, a large elevated platform appeared in the center of the garden. Kushina followed her mother through the gardens.

"Alright, Kushina, you can place those flowers on these two tables." Miko instructed and turned to a red-headed woman walking past, "Oh, Fusō, Umeko was looking for you in the kitchen." Miko turned her attention to the young mother carrying her toddler on her hip. "Oh my, little Nagato has gotten even bigger since I last saw him."

"He's really thriving," Fusō replied with a smile. "Although he's so quiet." Fusō left to attend to the kitchen.

"Now, where is your father?" Miko asked Kushina. Kushina shrugged; she'd barely seen him all week. He'd been _too busy_ with the Konoha shinobi. Miko rushed away to attend to something else and Kushina was left alone. Soon, the musicians began to play. Kushina was surprised to see her brother's sensei, Mura, playing the shamisen.

"Mura-sensei is good at everything." Her brother, also dressed in an ornate outfit, placed his had on her shoulder. "It seems things are settling down."

The Uzumaki clan began to transition away from preparation and started to enjoy the gathering. Already, she could tell some of the men had dipped into the sake.

"Look," Kazuki said gesturing towards the entrance to the gardens. "There comes grandmother and father with the Konoha nin. I can't believe father is letting them join tonight. This is supposed to be a night to spend with your clan." Kushina watched as her father led Mito-sama, the Hokage's students, and the sleepy man to their seats. He poured them each a drink.

"Kushina," He called. "Come here!" Kushina bowed before the guests.

"We are honored to have you in our company tonight." Kushina said, reciting what her mother had instructed her to say. She stalled; what was the other part she was supposed to say? "Uh, like, the Shio festival is, uh, a celebration of the ocean, you know." Kushina inwardly cringed. _Close enough, right?_

"Thank you, Kushina-san." Said the sleepy ninja, Shikawa. "We feel honored to be invited to be part of such an important tradition."

"You should be more than honored, Nara. I believe this is the first time in history that the Uzumaki clan has allowed outsiders to join them for the first night of Shio." Mito told the young Nara. She turned to Kushina. "Your grandmother tells me you will be presenting the Sashihiki. That is an important role. I am excited to see how you do."

Kushina blushed. Mito-sama would be watching.

"Tha—Thank you, Mito-sama." Kushina bowed her head. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, it's about time to get started." Hayate said. The Uzumaki women and children brought out dish after dish and took their seats. Hayate walked to the platform.

"Clansmen, friends from Konoha," Hayate began. "We gather here tonight to honor that which protects us, which gives us life and makes us Uzumaki: The ocean with its tides that rise and fall bringing the very meal we share tonight. We thank it for its gift of life, but, I will not ramble on for long. Let us eat first!" His last statement was met with cheers and the dinner began.

Kushina sat in between Kazuki and Jiro. Her father sat at the head of the table. The Konoha ninja sat opposite of them. Her father chatted with the sleepy Nara as he ate.

"Shikaku is nine. He'll hopefully be finishing up at the Academy soon." The Nara told your father.

"Ah, only a year older than my Kushina!" Her father replied. "Perhaps they will be friends one day." Shikawa smiled.

"Kushina will be performing the Sashihiki after dinner. I'm sure you'll be impressed!" Her father continued. Kushina cringed. She just knew she would mess up somehow. Her cousin Jiro noticed and patted her head.

"What is the Sashihiki?" Jiraiya, who sat opposite of Kushina, asked her.

"Uh, it is the Ebb and Flow." Kushina replied simply, unsure of how to describe it.

"It's a series of stances and moves that form the basics of Whirlpool's taijutsu training." Tsunade answered for her.

"It's more than just taijutsu." Jiro added. "It was first created by ninja who wished to be strong as the ocean. It is the physical manifestation of our village's relationship with the sea."

"The whirlpools are deadly, but they also protect the village. That is the Sashihiki." Mito concluded simply.

"And you've mastered this?" Jiraiya asked, not bothering to hide his skepticism.

"Yes." Kushina replied. "I'm more than just a kid, you know. I'm the child of the Head of the Uzumaki clan."

Tsunade chuckled. "You should watch out Jiraiya."

"I look forward to it." Said the creepy man that Kushina decidedly did not like.

"You should, Orochimaru. I hear Kushina executes it without fail." Mito said. "And, it's quite beautiful. It's almost like a dance."

The conversation drifted from family, to political matters, to old stories as the dinner continued. Kushina's nervousness over performing the Sashihiki began to subside as her determination to prove her worth grew stronger _. I'll show that pervert from Konoha just what we can do in the Whirlpool._

As dinner came to an end, Hayate nodded to his brother, Hiro, who removed a horagai, a horn made from a conch shell, from his robe. He stood and walked towards the platform. Jiro, Mura, and other Uzumaki clansmen with musical talents joined him. Mura took up the shamisen again whereas Jiro stood by a Taiko drum. A koto player and a bamboo flute player joined them. Three more drummers joined Jiro. The drummers were the most important part of the Whirlpool musical tradition.

Hiro inhaled and exhaled into the Horagai. He played a simple melody that was a call for attention. When he stopped, the drummers began to quietly play a beat similar to a march.

"We will now begin the presentation of traditions." Hiro announced. "We begin with the music of our ancestors. Inspired by the sounds of the roaring ocean, the horagai, given to us by the water, sounds an announcement. It can signal a gathering or, on the battlefield, serve as a means of communication. Since the beginning of our clan, long before we settled on our island, the horagai and our drummers have instilled fear in our enemies. In times of war, the horagai and drums were brought to battle to confuse and frighten our foes. Even today, the sound of marching drums will bring many ninja to their knees. The Uzumaki Clan plays like the ocean waves beat the cliffs, relentlessly and without fear." Hiro played a simple melody once again. The drummers shouted in response and quickened their pace. They played with the roaring intensity of the ocean.

"I had no idea the Uzumaki were so… _cultured_." Orochimaru taunted. Kazuki shot him a glare.

"Tsunade, tell your friend to be quiet. You're dear grandmother hasn't heard this music in years." Mito spat. Orochimaru pursed his lips in protest, but remained quiet. Jiraiya shivered.

"This is indeed a fearsome sound." He whispered to Kazuki. Kazuki nodded in approval.

"There's a reason the ninja of Uzushio are rarely challenged… But, you haven't even seen us fight yet, have you?" Kazuki responded intensely. The words of the lanky fourteen year old turned Jiraiya white.

Jiro and the other drummers demonstrated just how much strength and stamina one needed to play like the ocean. They were synched perfectly. With one last shout, they finished. The clansmen applauded.

"That one over there," Tsunade asked her grandmother, pointing to Jiro's black hair, "He's not an Uzumaki, is he?"

"That's my son." Kushina's aunt, Umeko replied. "He's just as Uzumaki as the rest of them. His father is the head of the Karasuki clan; he takes after the Karasuki's in looks."

"Shouldn't you all be celebrating with the Karasuki clan, then? Since you're not an Uzumaki?" Orochimaru asked. Umeko's quiet husband turned to look at the Konoha ninja.

"The Karasuki celebrate the first day of Shio in a different way. We gather with our ravens at the break of dawn. The Uzumaki celebrate at sunset. It works out rather well for us." He explained simply.

"And, unlike some of the clans from Konoha, in Uzushio we don't cut off those who marry outside of the clan. Instead, we invite the spouse into our clan. I know that must be hard for you to understand." Umeko practically spat.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade scolded, but was silenced with a wave of Mito's had. The musicians began to play again as Mura picked at her shamisen. The table remained quiet after that.

"The Whirlpool Dance is next, big brother!" Kushina whispered to Kazuki as another song came to an end. Kazuki smiled in response.

"I know and then it's your turn." He replied. Kushina looked away nervously. "Don't worry, Kushina. I've been watching you practice. You're more skilled than I ever was at that age."

Hiro called for attention on his horagai once again.

"Uzumaki Kazuki. Karasuki Jiro. You are called forth to present the Whirlpool Dance." Hiro boomed. Jiro passed his bachi, the drum sticks used to play the taiko, on to another Uzumaki. Kazuki and Jiro stood opposite each other on the platform.

"A dance?" Jiraiya asked. Kushina watched her father chuckle.

"Wait and see." He whispered to Jiraiya.

"The Whirlpool Dance is inspired by the clashing tides of a whirlpool. The whirlpool churns until one current is weakened." Hiro told his audience. "Jiro, Kazuki. The last one on the platform wins." Hiro blew his horagai. The drummers began to play.

Jiro and Kazuki circled each other, keeping step with the drummers. The bowed to each other and, as the drummers quickened their pace, the dance began. Jiro and Kazuki moved in a dance-like manner. Jiro kept his movements brief and simple, but always in time with the drums. Kazuki, on the other hand, rocked back and forth, always leaping from one foot to the other. He remained in motion at all times. Once Jiro thought he found a pattern to Kazuki's movements, he flipped forward and swung at Kazuki, but at the last moment, Kazuki altered the pattern of his dance. Indeed, the fight looked like a dance as the two remained in time with the music while the sparred. The koto and shamisen joined the drummers in accompanying the fight.

"What is this?" Jiraiya asked Hayate.

"The Whirlpool Dance is not a normal fight. You can win the fight but loose the audience." Hayate explained. Jiraiya nodded in understanding and appreciation. "It's entertainment as well. The objective is to knock you opponent off the platform, but you must also move in synch with the music accompanying you. If you do not dance, so to speak, with the music as you fight, then it's not considered a good dance and you will not be applauded."

"What a strange tradition. We don't have this in Konoha." Jiraiya sighed.

"The Whirlpool Dance takes skill as well. It's not _just_ entertainment. Young ninja of Whirlpool practice the dance to find balance within their surroundings. It teaches one to work with their environment and adapt to changes while also battling an opponent. It's essential to being a great Shinobi." Mito told Jiraiya. "Many things about the Leaf seemed strange to me when I first traveled there, but nothing is without purpose."

Suddenly, the music changed as the bamboo flute joined and slowed the pace of the song. Kazuki took a beat to adjust, but Jiro was already moving fluidly with the new melody. He took that moment to strike Kazuki with a firm kick to the stomach. Kazuki, with the strum of the shamisen, dove under Jiro's kick and stood to face his cousin. Jiro, in his hastiness, had landed himself near the edge of the platform. In three fluid motions, Kazuki landed a hit of Jiro that knocked him off the edge.

"Wow. They kept with the music the entire time. He even fell with the beat." Tsunade commented. Kazuki offered a hand to Jiro and they both bowed before their audience. A few more fights followed them. Dessert was served during the fights. Hayate and Hiro even took on the challenge of the Whirlpool Dance. Following the last fight, Hama approached the platform.

"Clansmen, we have a special guest with us tonight." Hama began. "Senju-Uzumaki Mito, the granddaughter of Ashina, the founder of our great Village Hidden by the Whirlpools, has returned to her homeland during the Shio festival after many years. She brings with her ninja from our allies, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They have been working tirelessly all week to strengthen the bond between our two great villages." Hama paused and bowed to Mito.

"The bond between our villages predates their existence. In my great-grandfather's youth, we were always at war. But, amongst all of this bloodshed, we shared a happy peace between the Senju of the mainland and the Uzumaki of the Whirlpools. Our clans were once one. To this day we are family. Mito-sama, we thank you for work in maintaining this relationship. You honor us more than we can express."

Mito bowed her head in appreciation. Hama did the same.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Hama called. "Come forward."

Kushina gulped. Her time had come. There was no running now. She came forward and centered herself on the platform. She inhaled and looked out into the sea of faces before her. It was dark now. Only torchlight and lanterns illuminated the platform. Kazuki, from his seat, winked and gave her a thumbs up. She could do this.

"Kushina will present the Sashihiki." Hama announced. "She will _be_ the Ebb and Flow of the mighty tides."

 _Oh Kami, please don't let me trip!_ Kushina prayed as she exhaled and took on the first pose. She placed her hands in front of her. One hand faced down to the earth and the other faced up the moon. Uncle Hiro blew his horagai. The music of the drums, shamisen, and koto began. Kushina inhaled. She began the slow transition into the next pose and focused on the time of the music to keep her pace in check. She stretched her left leg in front of her, bent at the knee. Her right leg extended straight behind her. Slowly, she shifted her body weight and leaned forward. She straightened her left leg in the front and extended her right light perfectly straight up in the air. She touched the ground with the palm of her left hand. Her right hand extended up to the moon. With the music, she flipped herself out of that position and, with a kick, she landed on both of her feet.

 _I did it!_ The music sped up. She followed the flip with a series of kicks and flips. She moved smoothly from one position to the next without a stumble. She remained in time with the music and made sure each movement had purpose and strength behind it. _Like the ocean. Like the waves. Like the tides. Like the churning sea. Be the whirlpool, Kushina! The Ebb and Flow! The balance that maintains the whirlpool!_ She told herself and she continued. She pushed and she pulled. With one last flip, she landed back in the position that she had started in. With a strum of the shamisen, the music stopped just as she landed.

 _I did it._

Hayate was positively beaming. Hama nodded in approval. Her clansmen applauded her, but Kushina sought out only one reaction. Her eyes landed on Mito. Mito was applauding. Her eyes caught Kushina's. She gave Kushina a slight nod. Kushina gasped and broke out in a smile. Mito approved!

"Kushina, give them a bow already!" Hama encouraged.

"Oh!" Kushina bowed. She exited the platform as the music picked up again.

"Kushina, my girl!" Her father exclaimed. "The was perfect in every way."

"You should be very proud of yourself." Miko kissed her daughter's head.

"You're father's right," Shikawa told the girl. "You'd send my Shikaku running for the hills."

"So the kid does have some skills." Jiraiya commented to his teammates.

"Uzumaki Kushina," a voice called to her. Kushina turned around to see Mito standing over her. "You do you clan a great honor. You were the Whirlpool. I am proud to have you as a clansmen."

Kushina searched for the words to say in response, but before anything came out, her cousin Kouta was shouting in her ear about how well she did.

 _Thank you, Mito-sama._

* * *

Kushina sat on a roof overlooking the village with Kouta and Irri. The sun hung low in the sky. It was the second night of the festival and the streets were lively and crowed. Kouta held a small stuffed dragon in his arms; it was the only prize he had managed to win.

"I'm telling ya, that old man was cheating me! Those kunai were duller than the rocks in the river!" Kouta complained.

"Maybe you're just not as good as you thought, Kouta." Irri replied. Kushina laughed at the face Kouta made.

"Yeah well, you and Kushina didn't win anything either, so…"

"I'm not interested in those games. They're rigged." Irri brushed him off. "And Kushina's always had awful aim, so what do you expect?"

"Hey!"

The three friends carried on with their banter as they watched the sun set. Soon, the streets were illuminated by thousands of decorative paper lanterns. Their playful arguing was interrupted when, almost simultaneously, all three of their stomachs let out of growl.

"We should head down to the feast, shouldn't we? I'm starving!" Kouta laughed. The three ran down the rooftop and leapt into the street. Kushina beamed. She loved the excitement that filled Uzushio during the festival. The air smelled of salt water, lantern fire, and delicious food. The streets buzzed with conversation, laughter, and music.

A caravan of carnival musicians marched by them as they made their way to the courtyard behind the council building.

" _The waves tumble down, pull back, pull in, but my love only pushes me away!_ " The singer crooned as they ran through the crowd. Kouta grabbed her hand and pulled her and Irri down an alleyway.

"It will be faster this way!" He explained, gesturing to the crowded streets, but even the alley was crowded and filled with vendors. Soon the crowd became too thick for even the kids to push through.

"What's going on up there?" Irri asked. Kouta jumped up and down in an attempt to see over the crowd.

"It looks like a fight!" He exclaimed. Kouta pushed through the crowd and pulled Kushina and Irri with her. Kushina caught a glimpse of a messy mass of white hair laying in the street. The mass stood up to reveal the Konoha shinobi Jiraya. He swayed a bit as he stood.

"Don't return! You're done!" A large man shouted at the unstable Jiraya. Kushina laughed.

"The bartender at Ro's just beat up that Konoha ninja! He can't seriously be a shinobi?" Irri scoffed.

"JIIIIRRAAAAYYAAAA!" A woman screeched. Suddenly Jiraya was at full attention and attempting to push his way through the crowd. The fearsome Tsunade emerged from the pub and pushed the bartender out of the way. Kushina didn't possess the natural sensory abilities of some members of her clan, like her brother and Mura, but she swore she could feel chakra rolling off of Tsunade.

"I'll take it from here." Tsunade instructed the bartender who promptly ran back to his pub. Jiraya was attempting the climb one of the alabaster walls of the alley when Tsunade pulled him with unnatural strength by the back of his shirt to the ground.

"Should we do something?" Irri asked.

"No way! That lady is crazy!" Kouta whispered. Kushina laughed. She kind of wanted to see her distant cousin beat up the perverted ninja. She liked that Tsunade lady. Kushina began to push her way to the front of the crowd; this was the kind of Shio Festival drama that she lived for.

Jiraya shielded his face as Tsunade launched into a rant.

"You. You are the biggest IDIOT I have ever encountered. Why are you always doing this? You get wasted, grab some woman, and get your ass kicked! Do you even care about that poor woman? What? Are women just accessories to you? And while we're on a diplomatic mission? We are representatives of Konoha! I'd kick you ass, but I don't want destroy this whole village in the—" Tsunade held her tongue when she noticed the young Uzumaki girl inching closer.

"Uhh…"

"Kushina!" Kouta whispered. "You're going to die!"

"Tsunade-san," Kushina said. "I'll beat him up for you."

"Whaaa—" Jiraya stumbled as he stood up. Kushina looked at him devilishly.

"Ha! I like you, kid." Tsunade replied. "You'd like my brother, Nawaki."

"A little girl isn't going to—"

"Shut up, Jiraya. You've already caused one international incident today." Tsunade snapped. She turned to Kushina. "How about you show us where the feast is held and I'll let you kick his ass for dessert?"

Kushina nodded seriously and the three kids from Uzushio led Jiraya and Tsunade to the council building. The second night of Shio was shared with the whole village. The villagers, both shinobi and civilian, and great clans of the Land of Whirlpool gathered in the courtyard. Whirlpool, while prosperous, was a small country. Only five notable shinobi clans settled in Uzushiogakure. Kushina pointed out each of the clans to Tsunade as they entered.

"Dad's the head of the Uzumaki, but you know that. And that's my Uncle Ichiro, the head of the Karasuki clan; they specialize in special ninja ravens. I should get Jiro to show you!" Kushina explained excitedly. Kushina pointed to a tall and broad man with long black hair. "That's Kaede the head of the Kaito clan. They are kenjutsu masters. His son Musashi is on my brother's team. That's Hoshi-sama. She's the head of the Souta clan. They don't even live in the village. They live in the mountains." Kushina pointed up the hills and mountains above the village. "And that is Sen Masaru. I don't like him; he's kinda scary."

Tsunade eyed the small, but bulky man. He didn't look too frightening, but his face held a stern and unforgiving expression.

"But, father says the Sen clan is one of the most important clans in Whirlpool. They were fishermen here before so much raiding forced them to become shinobi too, you know. They know the tides and currents even better than the Uzumaki and that's saying somethin', you know."

"Kushina!" Kazuki called as he spotted the young Uzumaki girl. "Tsunade-san. Jiraya-san. Welcome to the great feast! Mito-sama asked me to find you two but I see Kushina beat me to it." He messed up Kushina's hair, much to her annoyance. It was so long and tangled easily.

"It's hard to miss Jiraya when he goes down a bender." Tsunade scoffed and the two Konoha ninja followed Kazuki to their table. Kushina, Kouta, and Irri were left to their own devices.

"What weird people…" Irri commented.

* * *

The feast on the second night was far more informal and loud than the first night. Conversation and music filled the air. The children of the village ran around and played games. Once again, Kushina noticed her brother Kazuki paying close attention to his young sensei, Mura, played the shamisen. She wondered if her brother had a crush.

Kushina hid in the trees that surrounded the courtyard. Kouta was "it" and she was not going to let him find her first. She was focusing on concealing her chakra, a skill that wasn't quite her forte, when she heard two familiar creepy voices.

"The Daimyō agrees, but the support of his court is... uncertain. Hayate doesn't want to risk all out war, but he's a fool to be putting it off and the rest of the council are fools to agree with him." It was Sen Masaru speaking, the head of the Sen Clan.

"But surely he knows the war will come no matter what." And the other man was the creepy Konoha man, Orochimaru.

"He thinks these skirmishes are just part of shinobi life. He thinks he can stop them before they escalate."

"And what do you think?" Kushina did not like the sound of Orochimaru's voice. She would almost feel house slimey it sounded. It made her shiver.

"It's already escalated. Kiri wants to control our waters and therefore limit our power. Iwa clearly sees us as too powerful, but won't act for fear of our alliance with Konoha… And Kumo, Kumo requested aid in sealing the Eight-Tails after the Great Shinobi War, but the Uzumaki refused. They're too protective of their secrets. Hayate is no different than his ancestors; he's an isolationist but that's no longer effective in this world. He thinks the island is impenetrable. It's like the damn Uzumaki think the whirlpools are gods… Kumo is growing desperate; the intel says they can't control the beast, buy Hayate refuses to see this as a threat. He's too damn…"

"Stuck up his own ass?" Orochimaru offered. Masaru surprisingly laughed. Kushina clenched her teeth; her father was a hero of The Great Shinobi War and head of the Uzumaki clan. Sen Masaru was bold to criticize Hayate in front of a foreign ninja and the young Konoha shinobi was even bolder to agree. Kushina listened more closely.

 _War? What was the Eight Tails?_

"Well, we shouldn't talk about such things during Shio. It's bad luck." Masaru said. Kushina froze when he looked up towards her. She couldn't help but feel that Masaru's words were directed at her. _He knows I'm here!_ Kushina thought praying she wouldn't be scolded. _Of course he does, you dummy! He's a jounin council member and you can barely control your chakra!_

"I did not know you to be so superstitious, Masaru-san." Orochimaru replied as they walked away.

"All the people of Whirlpool are superstitious."


	4. Chapter 4: The Shio Festival Part 2

**Thank you for your kind reviews! We get a little extra time in "The Present" in this chapter and I had to throw a little ShikaTema in there because I love them. (Tell me if you have any good ShikaTema fic recommendations! I'm obsessed.)**

 **I've changed the name of the First Shinobi World War to the Great Shinobi War, since, you know, the other wars haven't happened yet.**

 **This chapter also features another little backstory about the origins of Uzushio. In the world I've created, Roka was a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki clan with two older brothers, a twin sister, and a younger brother. He and his sister Nami developed the basic fuinjutsu that all Uzumaki fuinjutsu is based on. Roka and his younger brother, Hayate settled on the island that became the Whirlpool Country and were the first Uzumakis. The two older brothers that remained on the mainland (The future Land of Fire) became the first Senju**

 **Next Chapter will feature Kushina finally heading to Konoha… Time to get things rolling!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: The Shio Festival Part Two_**

 ** _Allies and Enemies_**

 **The Present**

Naruto closed the book. It never occurred to him that his mother might have relatives. Of course, he knew that she had to have parents and family, but he'd always been so alone… He never thought that perhaps they could still be out there.

Whirlpool was gone; he knew that, but maybe… Maybe not all of the Uzumaki were gone. He checked out the book and marched to the only place where he thought he might get a quick answer.

The sun still hung high in the sky when he approached the old academy building. The administrative offices, including the Hokage's office, had just begun repairs. In the mean time, Tsunade had taken up residence in a classroom that remained undamaged.

Shinobi mingled and waited outside of the makeshift Jounin Standby Station. Naruto headed towards the temporary office for the Mission Assignment Desk. A few shinobi mingled outside the room waiting for their appointments. They took notice and grew silent. Naruto shifted awkwardly.

"Hey… uh..." He began as he nervously scratch the back of his neck. "Do you guys know if Tsunade-sama is at the desk right now?" The other ninja appeared somewhat overwhelmed in the presence of the village hero. Before any of them could respond a familiar voice spoke up.

"The Hokage is in her office at the moment." Naruto spun around to find Nara Shikamaru standing in the entryway to the Mission Assigment office.

"Aki Hiko, the desk is ready for you." Shikamaru said to one of the ninja waiting for a mission. He turned to Naruto. "I'm heading up to see Tsunade-sama now." He motioned for Naruto to follow down the hall.

"Do you work for the Mission Assignment Desk now?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes. I've been assisting the Hokage mostly." The Nara man replied. "I'm trying to fill in for all of the work my father did…"

Naruto was silent for a moment while he tried to find the right words.

"I'm sure no one else could do a better job."

"Maybe." Shikamaru replied. "It's pretty troublesome though. The work never ends... And then I have my position in the Shinobi Union to concentrate on as well… What brings you here? I thought you were ordered to take it easy?"

"Huh? Well, you know. I don't take the easy way… I actually just have a question… But I couldn't think of anyone who could answer it except maybe Granny."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's kind of weird." Naruto said, scratching his neck again. Shikamaru said nothing.

"I found this picture in a book of my mom's family. She had a brother! I didn't know that… It just got me thinking…" Naruto explained.

"That you might have other family out there?" Shikamaru added.

"Yeah… Granny's grandmother was an Uzumaki too. Did you know that? I just thought maybe she would know something."

"You should talk to my mom some time." Shikamaru replied without explanation.

"What? I thought your mom was scary." Naruto questioned, confused. Shikamaru lightly chuckled.

"Yeah, she is." He said. "But our parents used to be friends. I didn't know until recently. I mean, I knew Dad knew the Fourth Hokage, but the Third Hokage ordered them to keep your identity a secret. When we were kids they used to always tell me to be nice to you… And I think she could use some company these days…"

Naruto quietly took this in. He hadn't considered this. They approached the door to the Hokage's office. Two guards were posted outside.

"Does Hokage-sama have a guest at the moment?" Shikamaru asked them.

"No, sir." One replied.

"Good. I'm dropping off this paperwork." Shikamaru knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade called. They entered the classroom-turned-office. Shizune sorted papers at a filing cabinet while Tsunade sat at a desk writing.

"Oh, Shikamaru. Good. You have the paperwork from the Mission Assignment Desk?" Tsunade said. Shikamaru nodded and handed her the stack of papers.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh, I just had a question but," Naruto eyed the stack of papers on her desk. "…if it's not a good time…"

"No, no, now is fine. I'm going to have my lunch." She replied. "Oh, Shikamaru!" She called out as Shikamaru attempted sneak out of the office.

"Sabaku no Temari is arriving this afternoon for a meeting tomorrow. I've assigned you as her escort. You're to meet her at the gate at 3:00pm." Tsunade instructed.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru said looking distressed, but the slight upward turn of his mouth gave himself away. Naruto swore he heard the Nara mumble "Troublesome" as he walked out.

"Do you do that on purpose?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked innocently.

"Always assign Shikamaru to escort Temari-chan." Naruto explained. Tsunade blinked.

"Oh, c'mon Granny! Everyone knows those two have a secret thing for each other!" Naruto lowered his voice and whispered. "I think they're secretly dating."

"Oh?"

"I mean, they deny it and I don't have proof, but I've got this feeling."

Tsunade laughed.

"Well Naruto, I'll have you know, a secret between you and me, Temari-san requested Shikamaru as her escort." Tsunade replied, mimicking Naruto's hushed tone.

"I knew it!"

"Now, what did you want to ask me?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair and folded her arms.

"Yeah… um…" Naruto paused. "It's about my mother and, well, the Uzumaki clan." Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes.

"I understand," She said. "There's a lot I've been meaning to tell you now that you know about Minato and Kushina… Hmm… I never told you this. I didn't know how to tell you when you were younger. I went on a mission to Uzushio when I was younger, before the Second Great Shinobi War." She paused, seemingly reminiscing. "I first met Kushina there. She was just a kid, maybe eight of nine years old…"

* * *

 **The Past**

Kushina kept Masaru's harsh words to herself; she had a feeling that her father would not approve of eavesdropping. This didn't make sense to her; they were a family of ninja after all. Eavesdropping was practically their job.

But, she didn't want to risk getting in trouble during Shio and she could not help but remember Masaru's words. _It is bad luck._ The last day of Shio, the day that honored the dead they sent out to the ocean, was not a day to tempt bad luck.

Once again, her mother had dressed her in an uncomfortable traditional garb for the ceremony. She pouted in silent protest as her family gathered on the Uzumaki grounds. She tugged at her obi and fussed with her tamoto. At least she liked the color of this kimono; swirling shades of grey-blue and pale sea green made waves across the fabric. Her father had told her she looked beautiful before he turned to kiss his wife and say the same to her.

The Uzumaki clansmen gathered in the garden in front of Kushina's home, the home of the clan head. They carried baskets of gifts and totems of fallen loved ones. Kushina was trying to get Kouta's attention after he arrived with his family when Hama and the other clan elders motioned for the clansmen to be silent. Kushina's mother shot her a look that instructed her to stay still.

"It is the third night of Shio." An Uzumaki elder called. "A night of remembrance, a night of honor for those who have fallen in battle. A night of honor for those who have lived long lives serving Whirlpool. It is a night to remember our role in this cycle. We will offer gifts and memories to the tides. The whirlpools will bring them to our loved ones on the other side."

The Uzumaki began their procession away from the clan lands towards Uzushio and the ocean beyond. The musical members of the clan, led by Mura, played a somber folk tune. As the last of the evening light began to fade to dusk, candles were distributed among the clansmen. The guests from Konoha were not with them tonight; the final night of Shio was particularly sacred. Hayate had decided to exclude them from the Uzumaki procession. Mito-sama had been, of course, invited, but she chose to stay with the other Konoha shinobi and guide them to the ceremony on the shore separately.

As the walked, Kushina's grandmother told a story that all Uzumaki knew well.

 _"Long ago, before there was an Uzumaki clan or even a Senju clan, there was a young shinobi named Roka. Roka was the third child, having two older brothers. He had a younger twin sister named Nami and a younger brother named Hayate."_ Hama said. Kushina glanced at her tall father, his red hair combed flat and cascading down his back; he was named for Hayate, the younger brother of Roka.

 _"Roka's clan was embroiled in conflict with a rival clan over control of the forest they called home. The siblings had a short childhood filled with violence and hatred. They lived a nomadic life, traveling to where they would be safe and could survive._

 _The five siblings dreamed of peace by relying on each other for small moments of joy. Their companionship kept them from loosing the last of their childhood. Roka was especially close to his twin sister, Nami. Nami and Roka were born near the coast; their parents had named them for the power of the sea, Roka for the white crest of a wave and Nami for the wave. The two twins felt a deep connection to the sea that their other siblings did not. While other members of their clan preferred the dense forests, Nami and Roka found their power in the water of the ocean._

 _The two processed gifts unique even for their shinobi family. Roka was a skilled sensor that could easily identify any individual's chakra and suppress his own chakra signature. Nami possessed a life force so powerful that she could heal others simply by sharing her chakra with them. The sight of their striking red hair became an ill omen to their enemies._

 _Nami and Roka's affinity to the sea drew them away from their clan's home. Fūinjutsu is an ancient art and they had learned of it from their clan, but while watching the whirling tides near the sea, the two siblings understood and learned what their clan elders couldn't teach them. They understood that perfect balance was necessary for jutsu that altered space. They spent years studying the tides and developing their fūinjutsu; this would become the fuinjutsu of the Uzumaki._

 _They lived by the sea and defended their land from invaders. They dreamed of a land where they would one day be safe from conflict._

 _During a battle on the water, Nami was killed. An enemy did not strike her down; the tides overtook her and pulled her into a whirlpool. Roka, grief stricken, slaughtered his enemies, but he could not save Nami from the sea. She was gone._

 _Hayate, their quiet but wise younger sibling, rushed to the seaside once he heard of Nami's death. His older siblings, now the leaders of their clan, worried for Roka's well being._

 _Hayate found Roka on an island off the coast of their home country. The island was only inhabited by fishermen and hunters who lived in the mountains, the ancestors of the Sen and Souta clans. Roka had washed ashore on the island after Nami's death. The people there took him in and offered him kindness. They nursed him to health. Roka was surprised to find the island mostly untouched by war, the whirlpools and strong tides kept invaders away._

 _Hayate pressured his brother to return to his clan in the Fire Country; he had a duty to his clan. But, Roka refused; the sea, which had inspired his greatest ninjutsu, had also stolen his only sister. He could not be a shinobi if that was the cost. Hayate, instead of returning to his older brothers, chose to stay with Roka in the land by the whirlpool sea. He hoped Roka's mind would change like the tides._

 _But it did not. His grief remained. Hayate was walking along the cliffs of the island when he spotted his brother dive, intending to kill himself, into the churning sea below. A great maelstrom ravaged his body instantly. Hayate rushed to the edge of the cliff; attempting to save his brother would mean death, but he could not abandon his family. Hayate dove after Roka and was consumed by the sea._

 _But the sea would not let Roka die. In the churning waters of the whirlpool, he found an understanding that all Uzumaki know. The ebb and flow. His chakra formed, powered by the revelation, tangible chains that guided him gently out of whirlpool and to his brother Hayate's rescue._

 _Roka became the man who sought death in the whirlpool but instead found life._

 _Roka chose to stay on the island by the whirlpool sea. He developed the whirlpool's gifts to him, the Sashishiki and fuinjustsu there. Hayate stayed with his brother and learned fuinjustsu from him. They married women from the island and their children became the Uzumaki clan. When raiders threatened the island, the brothers shared their knowledge with the other people of the island who went on to develop their own skills and clans._

 _They kept close ties with their brothers in the Land of Fire and aided them in times of need. Their brothers became the Senju."_

Hama paused in her storytelling. They could see the ocean now. The moon rose gently over the roaring waves. The water was calmer where the Takako river met the ocean. Already a crowd of villagers and other clans gathered on the shore.

 _"Roka gave himself to the whirlpool and found life. When he died, he wished to return to the whirlpool to be part of the ocean like his sister Nami. We continue this tradition to honor the ebb and flow. The whirlpool will give life and it will also take it."_

The Uzumaki joined the other clans along the shore. They were quiet. Kushina spotted the Konoha ninja with Mito. Mito waded into the water and placed her basket of offerings atop the surface. The basket and her candle drifted out to sea to be pulled into one of the many whirlpools around the island. Members to the Uzumaki family did the same silently.

Kushina, guided by Hayate, offered her basket to the sea. They lingered, wading in the water, and silently prayed. The entire village of Uzushio stood silently by the water and watched the baskets and candlelight slowly drift out to sea. Later in life, Kushina would look back on this moment fondly; it was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

Kushina thought of Roka, the man who lived through a whirlpool.

She felt a twinge of fear in her gut at the thought of her own experience in a whirlpool; the memory of it was fresh but also blurred. How did she live? She had tried to ask her father about the chains that saved her, but he didn't have any answers. She couldn't understand it so she had decided to ignore it. Still she could not help but feel that whatever had happened was not good. As those bad thoughts clouded her head, Uzumaki Mura broke the silent prayers.

"Hayate-sama," She breathed heavily. Panic filled her face. "Something is wrong. I can sense…"

Kushina's father scowled at the young kunoichi for interrupting, but as he recognized her panic, his shoulders tensed. Mura was an excellent sensor; her panic was to be believed.

"Someone… bad." Mura continued. "In the village. We have to—"

A booming roar and a burst of light erupted from the village. Kushina covered her ears. Her father was suddenly gone and her mother was instantly by her side.

Somewhere, someone was blowing a horagai. The conch shell horn echoed a distress call. She watched her uncles, Hiro and Ichiro, share a glance and follow after her father. In the distance, she could already see her Uncle Ichiro's ravens flying towards the fire.

"Kushina, listen to me." Her mother spoke tensely, but she said no more as fire spread throughout the alabaster buildings of Uzushio. Kushina looked around at the panicked faces of the villagers. Her father was already out of sight. Many of the Shinobi, including even Jiraya of Konoha, rushed to the village to put out the fire. Her brother Kazuki immediately joined Mura.

"Can you still sense them, Sensei?" Kushina heard him ask before they ran off. She watched her cousin Jiro and her brother's teammate, Kaito Musashi rush to Mito and the Konoha ninjas. A raven landed on Jiro's shoulder and Musashi gripped his katana, prepared to draw it if needed. Shikawa was whispering something to Tsunade. The ninja surrounded Mito as if danger was near, but Kushina only saw fire far off in the village. The villagers scanned their surrounding; Kushina could feel the fear and uncertainty in the air. She looked up at her mother. Her eyes were closed in concentration. She noticed Kushina watching her and kneeled down.

"We're going to stay here and protect the villagers while the fire is being put out." Miko said to her daughter. Panicked whispers filled the air as the villagers grouped together for safety.

"…an attack. Just like the one on the canal."

"It can't be. How could they get here undetected?"

"Miko," Kushina's aunt Umeko was suddenly by their side and began speaking to her mother. "We need to move everyone somewhere safer. Too exposed here and…" Her eyes hinted at a direr situation.

"We need to do something to prevent panic." Miko finished. She looked out to the sea. "The cliffs. The cliffs will be safer. More hidden." Miko spoke in broken sentences as if lost in another thought.

"Right." Umeko replied. Immediately she was summoning the remaining shinobi to her side and giving instructions. Miko too began to give instructions to villagers and shinobi alike. She held Kushina close the entire time.

"…At this time we do not know if this explosion was an accident or something more sinister, but regardless the safety of our people is most important. We will be safe from the flames and hidden by the cliffs and caves to the east. We'll head out in groups. I'll be leading…"

Kushina suddenly noticed that Mito-sama, Jiro, Musashi, and the Konoha shinobi were gone. Had they too fled?

"Kushina, be brave now." Her mother told her as she led a group of villagers away from the shore and towards the forested area to the east. They weaved through roads and paths. Other groups took different roads towards the cliffs. Despite the tension, Kushina felt calm because he mother looked calm. Whatever was going on couldn't have been that bad, she thought. They took a path back towards the shore and soon the cliffs were in sight. They towered over them and were riddled with caves. The villagers walked between the sand and rocks at the bottom of the cliff. The roar of ocean waves crashing masked the sounds of their footsteps and whispers.

"Mom," Kushina tugged at her mother's kimono. "Are we hiding?"

"We are waiting, Kushina."

"But the village is—" Kushina objected.

"The village is here, Kushina." Her mother motioned to those around them. "The village is the people who make it a village. The most important thing, _the most important_ , is to protect them. You must remem—" Miko stopped suddenly; Umeko was running towards her. She looked up at the rocks and cliffs. Fear filled her mother's face. Umeko was pushing people towards the shoreline. Miko pulled Kushina into her arms. The look on Miko's face struck Kushina with intense fear like she had never felt before.

"MIKO! MIK—"

The shouts of her aunt were replaced by another flash of light and a roar much louder than before. This time the flash was much closer; white nothingness took over Kushina's vision. If there were screams, Kushina couldn't hear them. If the rocks of the cliffs where crumbling and falling into the sand below, Kushina couldn't see them. The proximity of the explosion seemed to have robbed her of her senses. The only thing she was certain of was the feeling of her mother over her, holding her close, shielding her and a familiar cool feeling in her core. The earth quaked under them and the sand vibrated as debris and stone fell around them. She felt as if the world was moving slowing. The shaking ground felt almost like the rise and fall of calm ocean waves.

Shapes began to appear in Kushina's vision. A rumbling cacophony of noises she couldn't quiet make out entered her ears. She felt her mother shift. She could see her mother's blurred face attempting to examine her surroundings. She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

That's when Kushina saw them. The chains. The same gold chains from the day she fell in the whirlpool, the ones that had pulled her to the surface. They spilled out of her core and circled over her and her mother forming a barrier. Kushina reached out to touch its green, swirling, opaque surface, but, as if sensing her awareness, it disappeared and the chains retreated back inside of her.

Miko looked at her, trying to hide something in her expression. Suddenly, she wrapped Kushina in her arms again and rolled. A rock slammed into the sand next to them. Just as suddenly, Miko was on her feet, brandishing a kunai in one hand, and protectively holding Kushina behind her with another hand. It was then that Kushina noticed the screams. Sounds of terror and pain filled the air. Civilians ran in all directions, fleeing the explosions and falling rock. It was too much for Kushina to understand.

And there was Uzumaki Mito, standing calmly at the center of the action. Kushina hadn't seen her since they fled the shore near the village. Tsunade was running towards her but stopped when, out of Mito, they appeared:

The same gold chains that had saved Kushina twice now.

They grew out of her and formed a huge dome at the bottom of the cliff around the villagers. Mito was yelling something to Tsunade who then turned to run in the opposite direction.

"COME TO ME!" Mito's hoarse voice called to the remaining villagers, but that was all Kushina made out before her mother rushed her to where her aunt Umeko laid in the sand. Blood spilled out of a gash where her shoulder met her neck. Umeko's eyes rolled as if they couldn't focus.

"Miko?" She asked. Kushina watched the blood turn the sand sticky. Her vision blurred with tears.

"Umeko, listen to me. You know the drill. Bite." Miko, too, was crying. She placed her hand on Umeko's mouth and Umeko bit down hard. Even over the screams, Kushina heard the flesh break and her mother flinched.

"What are you—" Kushina began, but she watched as the blood stopped flowing and began to clot.

"It's a way of healing. Some Uzumaki can share their chakra to heal this way." Her mother quickly explained. Kushina knew her mother was a healer, but she didn't understand how this would help.

"Can you stand now, Umeko?" Her mother asked.

Color suddenly returned to Umeko's skin, although with great pain, she managed to stand. Miko, on the other hand, looked drained.

"Umeko, take Kushina and go join Mito-sama." She nodded towards the crowd that had formed around the elderly woman and her barrier. Kushina thought Umeko was going to object for a moment, but something changed her mind. She simply nodded and began to pull Kushina towards the crowd. Kushina found herself resisting. She could see the fighting happening beyond the barrier. Her mother couldn't be thinking of going out there.

"Mom! Don't go!" She cried, but Miko only winked and ran towards the edge of the barrier. Through the screams and panic, Umeko pulled her towards the center of Mito's barrier. Kushina was not paying attention to the crowd around her. She only saw the fighting outside the barrier. She did not understand what had happened. The explosion, the fighting… Where had it come from? Whirlpool shinobi engaged what she supposed were enemies in brutal battle. She had not seen an "enemy" before. They looked just like shinobi from her village. When she listened to stories about war, she always imagined the enemies as being dark and monstrous, but these shinobi held weapons just like the whirlpool shinobi.

She could not take her eyes away from the violence. She watched her mother chased down a man attempting to flee the fight by running out on the sea. She watched that same man loose his balance on the water, slip into a whirlpool, and not emerge again. She watched her cousin Jiro's ravens pick out a man's eyes, blinding him. She heard that man's screams. She watched Tsunade shatter another shinobi's face with a mere punch. Shikawa suffocated another with his shadow… Kushina felt dizzy. She felt sick. She was only eight years old.

She watched another enemy shinobi narrowly almost behead Musashi; a piece of his ear fell into the sand. Blood fell out of her cousin Jiro's mouth. She watched her mother form the hand signs for a seal; Miko placed one hand on her enemy and he instantly collapsed. She watched Musashi dive for an enemy and swing his sword across the man's torso. The enemy's guts spilled out into the sand. He collapsed.

Kushina collapsed too. She began to vomit into the sand. She could not control it.

 _This is war. This is the life of a shinobi._ She thought. The gruesome images made her spill her guts again. The world turned dark _. This is the life of a shinobi._

But, how could she have known? How could she? She was only eight years old. Times had been peaceful and Uzushio was a land filled with blue water, alabaster stones, lively fish markets, green forests, fields of flowers, rolling orchards, and calm, warm winds. How could she have known the world of the shinobi was so ugly?

How could she have known that her cousin's cute birds could peck out the eyes of another human? How could she have predicted that the sleepy Nara man could choke the life out of another without even touching them? How could she have known that humans were so fragile that in an instant their intestines could spill out of their body and on to the ground?

Kushina would never see the world the same way again. She had grown up knowing that a shinobi's life was spent protecting and enduring. She now understood what those words meant. She, at only eight years old, struggled to reconcile with the fact that in order to protect, a shinobi must harm others just trying to do the exact same thing.

Her mother's words echoed in her head.

 _"The village is the people who make it a village. The most important thing,_ the most important _, is to protect them"_

She did not remember anything after that.

* * *

Uzumaki Hayate stood by the large windows in the council room and looked out over a dark, silent village. The fires had been contained and the damage would be easily repaired in time, but for the first time since the founding of the village, there had been a deadly attack on their own soil. The other clan heads and councilors were scattered throughout the room listening to the briefing from Souta Takeshi, the jounin commander, and Uzumaki Mura.

"In total, we have accounted for sixteen enemies. Twelve have been identified as Kiri ninja, but the four apprehended by Mura, Hiro, Ichiro, and Kazuki on the Uzumaki land are from Kumo."

"Kumo?!" Barked Masaru, the head of the Sen clan. "I knew this day would come. I warned you, Hayate." Hayate held his tongue from responding.

"Continue, please." Instructed Souta Hoshi.

"It is not believed that any additional enemies were involved or managed to escape. Of these enemies, three of the four Kumo ninja lived and are being interrogated right now. Of the Kiri ninja, only three survived and are also being interrogated. The bodies of the dead are also being autopsied. While there were no shinobi casualties on our side, four civilians are currently known to have died in the attack on the cliffs. Seventy-eight civilians and twenty shinobi were injured. Most of the civilians injuries are not life threatening. If it were not for the protection of Mito-sama, the casualties would surely be higher. We owe Konoha a great deal." The room hummed in agreement.

"The school has been set up to handle any overflow from the hospital. The fire in the village has displaced seventeen families and six businesses." Takeshi finished. His green eyes hung low with exhaustion. Hayate took in the numbers from Takeshi's report and moved away from the window to the councilors table. He sat in his place as Chief Councilor, the head of the table. At the table sat eleven of the thirteen councilors.

Oshiro Aito, the Feudal Lord's representative, had departed from Uzushio before the Shio Festival began, and the Jounin Commander and Chief of Military, Souta Takeshi, stood by the door as he continued to brief the council. The large Chief of Commerce, Shimizu Kentaro, was whispering to the Sen Kayda, the Chief of Agriculture and Fishing.

"I told ya it would be Kiri. Those assholes have sunk and looted three of my ships just this year! They're tryna take control of our waters and limit our trade. We ought to lay waste to a few of their islands." Kentaro whispered. Hayate ignored it for now, he was too tired to fight Kentaro's fear mongering, but Takeshi's eyes locked on Kentaro. Takeshi was a straightforward, but compassionate man. Like all members of Souta clan, he saw a great value in life and thought it evil to wantonly waste or endanger any kind of life. That was why Hayate had nominated him for Jounin Commander years ago. Takeshi continued to speak, unapologetically interrupting Kentaro in the process.

"We are still trying to understand the motivation behind this attack while we interrogate the prisoners. However, at this time, I do have a theory, which is why I have asked Uzumaki Mura to be present." Takeshi paused; his eyes landed on Hayate and did not move away. "Kumo is after Uzumaki sealing techniques."

One by one, every councilor, even Hayate's own brother, Hiro, and his brother-in-law, Ichiro, turned to Hayate. Takeshi continued.

"We are all aware of the tensions with Kiri over trade routes, this is not new. But, Uzushio has seemingly been at peace with Kumo since the end of the Great Shinobi War. It appears Kumo and Kiri joined forces to orchestrate this attack. Kiri's attack on our village was to be the cover for Kumo's true purpose." Takeshi paused, as if finally understanding the severity of his own words. "Mura-san, please tell the council what you found when you apprehended the Kumo shinobi."

Mura was a small woman, but known to be strong and sturdy. Hayate had to admit that her skills with the shamisen were more well known than her skills with a kunai, but none-the-less, she was an incredibly gifted sensor, perhaps the best in the clan, and well on her way to mastering fūinjutsu. But now, battle weary and tired, she looked small and frightened.

"While we pursued the Kiri nin in the village, I noticed them. I only noticed because, for some reason, I thought _'How will we be able to pray at the Mask Temple after all that has happened today?'_ As I thought, I could sense them. Two foreign chakra signatures in the mask temple. Kazuki noticed my concern before I could even speak and pulled Ichiro-sama and Hiro-sama away from the flames to follow me." Mura gulped. "I could sense four of them. Hiro-sama instructed us to take them alive, but one of them killed himself first. All four of them had filled their bags with scrolls and books. Hayate-sama, one of them was found within your own home." Mura paused before she continued, as if searching for the perfect word.

"They did not have enough time to search thoroughly, but, based on what they took… It seems they were interested in fūinjutsu for sealing away… large amounts of chakra." Mura explained, wide-eyed. "Catastrophically large amounts of chakra."

The council was silent. The power of such fūinjutsu in the hands of an enemy could end Uzushio. It could end Konoha too and the entire balance of the ninja world. Hayate stood and made his way to the window once again. He knew what Kumo wanted and they would not be getting it.

"I suppose we shall have to vote." He said finally. "I intend to send both Kiri and Kumo a rather important message from the Whirlpool."

* * *

Hayate looked into his bedroom. His wife and daughter were sleeping soundly, holding each other tightly. His son was passed out on the floor, as if afraid to be in another room, unable to protect his family. Hayate sighed. It was not quite a sigh of relief, but it was something close to that.

It would be light in a few hours, but he had one last thing he had to do before he joined his family for a brief moment of much needed rest. He wrapped himself in his dark cloak and turned to go out the door of his home. His mother and his siblings waited for him there in the garden.

"Are you ready?" Umeko asked his older brother.

"I don't think he has a choice." Hiro answered for him. They walked through the Uzumaki lands and into the forest in silence. When they spoke, the conversations were short.

"Young Kouta lost a leg." Umeko said. Hama merely shook her head in sadness.

"Everything below the knee on his left leg." Umeko continued. "Miko and Fūso's husband tried everything, but it was too far gone."

"That boy will never be the same." Hiro said and the conversation ended. After the vigil on the final night of Shio, the Uzumaki clan always visited the Uzumaki Mask Temple to pray to their ancestors and, rather morbidly, to be reminded that death was merely part of the cycle of world. All of them would be given to the whirlpools eventually. While the circumstances certainly excused postponing a visit to the temple, Hayate went anyway. It was his duty as the head of the clan and he felt that he needed it.

They marched silently along the path through the forest until they approached the steps to the wooden temple. Umeko pulled candles out from under her cloak and lit them. They entered the temple. The Uzumaki whirlpool decorated the interior. Images of an angry, churning sea covered the walls and tapestries. One wall was covered entirely in monstrous looking masks. Hayate's eyes lingered on one mask in particular, the mask of the death god; he wondered sometimes if it was too much power for one clan to have. Perhaps the rest of the world was right…

Hama lit the lanterns in the temple and kneeled. The siblings all followed her lead. Hayate tried to formulate the words of prayers, but the thoughts of impending war clouded his mind. The image of his fourteen-year-old son, who still seemed so much a boy, slaying a Kiri shinobi earlier would not leave his mind. Innocence was so easily lost.

The image left his head when he sensed five people approaching the temple. Three of them paused outside, but Tsunade and Mito entered. Mito approached the Uzumakis and kneeled beside them. Tsunade copied her grandmother. Unable to remain silent, Hayate spoke.

"I thought you had already left."

"We will leave as soon as I have finished my prayers. I do not think I will be in the presence of the _Shinigami Mask_ again in my lifetime." Mito replied. "And I must talk to you first, but it must be quick. The ANBU teams are getting antsy."

All remaining thoughts of prayer vanished from Hayate's mind.

"You know what this means, yes?" Mito asked the clan head. In her eyes, he was still young. Hayate said nothing. He knew, but he did not wish to say it just yet and certainly not in this holy place.

"Tsunade, dear, would you mind giving your grandmother a moment alone with her clansmen?" Mito asked in a way that did not sound like asking, but rather telling. Umeko and Hiro stood and exchanged glances. "Umeko, Hiro… You should keep Tsunade company. Please?" Mito added. Without a word, the two siblings followed leaving Mito, Hayate, and Hama alone in the temple.

"Thank you," Hayate said. "For protecting my people today." Mito waved casually.

"I merely did what was in my power to do and they are still my people too." Mito said. "You call me Uzumaki Mito, even though I have been Senju Mito for many years. You still call me Uzumaki because you know I serve both of our villages. I serve our alliance."

"Mito-sama…" Said Hama.

"You are going to war, Hayate. You may think you can prevent it, but Kiri is ruthless. The Blood Mist is not afraid of sacrifices. And Kumo… Kumo is desperate. They cannot afford another Eight-Tails jinchuriki to fail. Their village suffers because they cannot control the beast, but they also cannot risk standing against the other villages without it. Hayate, they are desperate and they will not stop. They see this as their only chance." Mito insisted.

"I do not intend to let them succeed." Hayate replied curtly.

"I know and even that fills me with fear…" She replied. "I will ensure that Konoha sends forces to aid in the hospital and rebuilding the damage. I also intend to appeal to the council to send more forces to the Kiri outpost on the coast of the Fire Country. These forces will be able to help Whirlpool patrol the waters. And…" She continued, "When it comes to war, Konoha will be with the shinobi of Uzushio."

"Thank you, Mito-sama." Hayate almost whispered. "But I intend to stop this before it turns to war."

"Then you better have a damn good plan." Mito said. "Hayate, I believe in you. I only wish to tell you what I have noticed going on beyond Uzushio. Konoha is your strongest ally and will always be your ally if I am alive, but it is also your only ally and I am getting old. Kiri and Kumo are not the only villages that fear and desire the power of our fūinjutsu. If Whirlpool wars with the Sand, Cloud, Stone, and Mist, you will fall. The shinobi of Whirlpool are skilled, but the country is small."

"Mito-sama, I don't understand, is that some sort of threat?" Hama, who had remained silent until now, spat.

"No, my dear Hama, it is only fact. Only love leads to peace and for our enemies, Hama, it is too late for love. War will come before we can love them… Konoha will stand by Uzushio, but Uzushio must continue to work towards a stronger alliance in the years to come or I fear relations may become strained… once I am gone. War is inevitable, trust me, I have seen too many wars. We must begin this war by strengthening the alliance between our villages." Mito stated simply.

"You will need to elaborate, Mito-sama." Hayate replied. "Uzushio will stand by Konoha as well, if it comes to war."

"I know." Mito said. "That is why I have come to ask Uzushio for help."

Hayate glanced at his mother but Hama merely blinked.

"I don't understand." Said Hayate.

"The balance that keeps the villages at peace is at risk. Konoha could be undone. Uzushio could be undone… We must maintain the balance." Mito explained.

"Mito-sama…" Hama whispered, understanding before her son.

"I am dying. It will still be some time, but I can feel it. I am dying. A few more years, perhaps, but I'd be of no use on a battlefield… You know the stories. You know what I am." Mito continued. "Hayate, the Nine-Tailed Fox cannot die with me or else Konoha and Uzushio will suffer. It must remain in the hands of Konoha… _And_ Uzushio. The Fox keeps our enemies at a distance. It keeps us safe. And it keeps our two villages connected." Mito

"What are you asking?" Hayate stammered.

"Konoha need a new jinchuriki for the Nine-Tails." Mito said plainly.

"If you're asking for help sealing the beast, of course Uzushio will assist—" Hayate exclaimed.

"Hayate, my son… No…" Hama grabbed his shoulder and stopped her son. He felt tears in his eyes. He knew from the moment he watched her pull herself out of that whirlpool that is would come to this.

"Hayate, I need a host. It will be a hard life, but it can be a happy one. Mine has been—" Mito began.

"Who?" Hayate shouted. "Who are you asking me for?!" Hama's grip on her son tightened.

"Kushina." She answered. Hayate pulled away from his mother's grip too angry, too conflicted to speak.

"It must be an Uzumaki. We cannot risk an incident like the many in Kumo. We must choose someone strong enough, with the innate ability to contain the fox." Mito elaborated. "Hayate, I saw it today by the cliffs. Your wife and daughter should have died. The rocks should have crushed them, but she created—"

"Chakra chains." Hayate finished. "She possesses the gift. I know. I watched her get pulled into a whirlpool. The Adamantine chains formed and pulled her out."

"She survived the whirlpool." Hama stated, understanding something beyond all of this.

"Her unique chakra will be part of the seal. It is an integral part of the jutsu I've created—"

"She's not just a host!" Hayate shouted again. "She's not you're guinea pig for your— _your jutsu_! She's an eight-year-old girl! She never saw death until today and now you want her to _suffer_ with _that beast inside of her!"_

"Uzumaki Hayate, you forget who you are speaking to." Mito cautioned. "I am the granddaughter of Uzumaki Ashina, the wife of Senju Hashirama, a fuinjutsu master, and the first jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Beast." Hayate's hair stood up as the old woman inched closer to him. "I have chosen your daughter because she reminds me of myself. She has an open heart and a fearless spirit. She is strong and determined. She sticks to her opinions while also keeping open ears. She is exceptionally good with people and she will be a fine leader and kunoichi one day soon. She is _only eight years old_ and I _already_ know this about her. Her chakra makes her a candidate, but her spirit and heart makes her the one I want to choose. I can believe in her."

Hayate was silent. He felt the tears on his face. He felt his mother's hand. She whispered to him.

"Put your faith in Kushina." It was all she said.

"Hayate, my husband shared the tailed beasts with the other villages in an effort to create a balance of power, to bring peace. Your service in the Great War may make you believe that the jinchuriki are meant to be weapons, but I believe that Hashirama's will prevails. They are bringers of peace."

There was nothing but silence for several moments. Even the lively sounds of the forest in summer had become muted.

"Give me one more year." Hayate said finally. "Let her stay here in Uzushio one more year and I will allow this." Mito nodded.

"One more year. After the next Shio, she will come to Konoha. We will say it is for inter-village relations. She will be a ward of my family, the Senju, and will live on our estate. She will attend the academy and study ninjutsu. I will be her personal fūinjutsu tutor." Mito explained. "She will be cared for and she will be with family. When the time is right, I will tell her about the Nine-Tails. Until then, no one will know. You understand?"

Hayate nodded, but said nothing. What could he say? Mito bowed to them and made her way out of the temple. She stole one last look at the wall of masks.

"Hayate," she said before she exited. "You are wise to believe in your daughter. She has been taken by the whirlpool and allowed to live… _Kushina of the Whirlpool_ … My husband would have said she has _the will of fire_ …" And just like that, Mito and the Konoha shinobi were gone.

Hayate looked up at the masks on the wall. _Too much power_ , he thought.

* * *

It was a gruesome affair to begin with, but with an audience, it felt so much more vile. Still, he did not regret it. These men could not live, despite the objections from the Souta clan, who rejected the idea of penalty by death. If these men lived, only more would die. So, the council voted that they would die.

Still, Hayate was not sure their death wouldn't also result in many more dying. None-the-less, they would die. He did not find any joy in this, but it was necessary. It was necessary that he did it.

One by one, he swung the sword down on their necks. He could feel the eyes of those watching. Sen Masaru had insisted on making the execution public.

Hayate did not hesitate. He approached the last man. The man shivered, but made no sounds. Hayate repeated the words he said to the rest.

"The sea gives, and the whirlpool takes. The Council of Uzushio has sentenced you to death for crimes again the Land of Whirlpool. May you find peace in the whirlpool." And he swung the sword one last time. The head fell to the sand. The crowd was quiet and somber. The attack during Shio was still fresh in their memories.

And now the shinobi who caused such pain were dead.

Hayate gathered the heads of the Kumo nin and sealed them within a scroll. He did the same with the Kiri nin. He then gave the scroll to Ichiro who, in turn, tied them each to a raven.

One raven flew to Kirigakure. The other to Kumogakure.

Hayate wiped his katana clean and looked up at the dispersing crowd. He saw their faces for the first time. In the back he saw Kazuki holding Kushina's hand as she looked away.

When Kushina had left the house that morning, Hayate saw no point in making her stay at home. She would soon need to know how harsh the world truly was. All of the children would... They would soon be children of war.

* * *

"Sir, intelligence says this scroll contains a seal. It is not believed to be dangerous but caution should be exercised." His assistant informed him.

The Raikage held the small scroll in his hand. It had arrived on a raven that morning, but was inspected first because of who the sender was.

 _Uzushio._

The Raikage peeled the scroll open. There was a pop and a poof of smoke and suddenly a foul stench filled his office. Four severed heads now rested on his desk.

The Raikage scowled.

On the scroll there was also a short message written in neat calligraphy. It read:

 _"Raikage,_

 _I thought it would be kind to return these to you. Unfortunately, the sea consumed their bodies. I have enjoyed this era of peace, but we of the Whirlpool have not forgotten the ways of war. I am certain you also have not forgotten what it is like to face the Whirlpool on the battlefield._

 _If you send more shinobi, I will send more heads back to you. The Uzumaki do not take kindly to finding armed strangers in our own homes. This ends now._

 _Do not attempt for navigate our waters or else you will drown._

 _Uzumaki Hayate"_

The Raikage slammed his fist into the table with such anger that it splintered the wood.


End file.
